La ballata di Aylwin Ryan
by Lilya
Summary: Draco narra come al quinto anno ad Hogwarts la sua vita vennne sconvolta da una nuova arrivata...
1. Default Chapter

**Titolo**: La Ballata di Aylwin Ryan 

**Autore**: Lyla.

**E-mail:** lylalay@virgilio.it

**Disclaimer:** Tutti i personaggi di questo racconto, esclusa Aylwin Ryan, sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling, della Warner Brothers e della Salani Edizioni per l'Italia. Le canzoni citate appartengono ai rispettivi autori. 

**Song credits**: "The last rose of Summer" scritta da Thomas Moore e cantata da Charlotte Church  

"Stigmatized" dei The Calling 

"Wherever you will go" dei The Calling

**Spoiler**: tutti e 4 i libri

**Genere**: fondamentalmente romantico

**Rating**: G

**Personaggi:** Draco Malfoy, Aylwin Ryan, la famiglia Ryan, apparizioni sparse di Harry & co. 

**Pairing:** Draco/Aylwin

**Status:** completa (sequel in arrivo, che vi piaccia o no)

**Sintesi:** Draco narra come al quinto anno ad Hogwarts la sua vita venne sconvolta da una nuova arrivata. 

**Capitoli**: a dire il vero, più che in capitoli la f.f. è divisa in strofe…

**Ringraziamenti:** a mia mamma e a Veronica, che si sono sorbite tutta le 38 pagine di questa storia e a chiunque si prenda la briga di leggersela.  

**Note dell'autore:** Aylwin si legge "eilwin". Tenete i kleenex a portata di mano, perché se ha quasi commosso mia madre ( che per di più è fondamentalmente contro le fan fiction)…  

La ballata di Aylwin Ryan

INTRODUZIONE

_Sotto il cielo d'Irlanda andai a passare _

_questo vecchio ritornello sentii cantare_

_ciò che avevo dimenticato mi fece ricordare._

_Venite, gente, lasciate le case_

_c'è una storia che voglio narrare_

_una storia segreta, mai raccontata_

_di Aylwin Ryan questa è la ballata…_

1° Settembre, King's Cross, binario 9 ¾   

Guardai ancora l'orologio appeso al muro: meraviglioso. Il treno sarebbe arrivato a momenti e quei due imbecilli di Tiger e Goyle ancora non si vedevano. A pensarci bene, però, non era tanto male avere un po' di libertà. Pensai che era meglio che farci troppo l'abitudine. Stavano arrivando sempre più studenti: c'era già abbastanza folla da farmi sperare che quei due non mi avrebbero trovato tanto presto. Era meglio non pensarci, e godere di quegli attimi di pace.  

**SBAM!  **

Un carrello carico di bagagli finì contro il mio.Come non detto mi lasciai sfuggire cominciando a raccogliere le mie cose. Poco lontano, il proprietario dell'altro carrello stava facendo la stessa cosa. Si può sapere dove stavi guardando? dissi calandomi nel mio solito ruolo. L'altra persona si voltò: era una ragazza di quattordici – quindici anni, con i capelli castano – rossicci e gli occhi  grigio-azzurri, come le nuvole di un acquazzone estivo. Non ricordavo di averla mai vista prima. Non era una Serpeverde, se no lo avrei saputo. Mi dispiace, non l'ho fatto apposta…È talmente pesante che faccio fatica a controllarlo rispose mortificata. Sospirai: Beh, cerca di stare più attenta. In quel momento vidi Tiger e Goyle che si facevano strada a gomitate verso di me. Eccola di nuovo. Quella maledetta sensazione. Tutte le volte che li vedevo mi sentivo così…in trappola.  

Mi allontanai dalla ragazza sconosciuta e spinsi il carrello verso gli altri due. Speravo di abituarmi a quella sgradevole sensazione, prima o poi…Ma sapevo che, come ogni speranza, anche quella era perfettamente inutile.    

Dopo aver chiacchierato un po', salimmo sul treno e cominciammo a sistemare i bagagli. Guarda, Draco disse Tiger schiacciando il volto contro il finestrino C'è Potter con la sua squadra. Perché non andiamo a fargli una visitina? propose Goyle. Per beccarci lo stesso trattamento dell'anno scorso? No, grazie replicò Tiger. Lanciai loro un'occhiata di commiserazione: Non vorrete dirmi che avete paura di quelli lì, spero?. Beh, sai…L'anno scorso ci hanno conciati per bene…. Bah, non mi fanno paura. Quest'estate mio padre mi ha insegnato un bel po' di incantesimi e non vedo l'ora di… Non completai la frase e impallidii Che c'è, Draco? chiese Goyle vedendomi cercare disperatamente qualcosa nelle tasche. La mia bacchetta. Dev'essermi caduta… uscii di corsa dallo scompartimento e scesi dal treno, facendomi largo a fatica tra gli studenti ritardatari e i genitori. Finalmente riuscii a tornare al punto dove mi ero scontrato. Mi inginocchiai e cominciai a cercare, quando qualcuno mi rivolse la parola: Perso qualcosa?. Mi girai e vidi la ragazza di prima, anche lei inginocchiata e intenta a scrutare il terreno. Sì, grazie a te! replicai furioso. La fanciulla non si scompose e si infilò sotto una panca. Dopo alcuni minuti sentii di nuovo la sua voce: Oh, finalmente! Ecco dov'era andato a cacciarsi!. Congratulazolazioni mormorai stizzito. Ehi, hai per caso perso una bacchetta?. Sì, ne hai vista una in giro? Ce n'è una là sotto rispose indicandomi un grosso portafiori in cemento. Strisciai fin là e, con molta fatica, riuscii finalmente a recuperarla. In quel momento sentii un fischio ben noto e mi sentii gelare. Oh no! scattai in piedi e corsi verso il binario, ma ormai era tardi: il treno è partito. Maledizione! imprecai dando un calcio ad un sasso. Era il treno per Hogwarts? chiese la ragazza: aveva in mano un grosso parco di carta marrone. Sì. E non ne passano altri. I professori ci ammazzeranno. Mi chiesi mentalmente perché diavolo stessi usando il plurale. Forse possiamo ancora prenderlo. E come? Volando? chiesi sempre più irritato. Neanche restare bloccato su un isola deserta con Potter avrebbe potuto essere peggio. La vidi strappare la carta del pacco che aveva recuperato: dall'involto comparve un manico di scopa come non ne avevo mai visti prima. Proprio così. Avanti, salta su mi disse salendo a calcioni della scopa e facendomi un cenno con la testa. Non mi restava altro da fare che darle retta: in un attimo eravamo in volo acquistando sempre maggiore velocità, mi sembrava quasi di volare sul campo da Quidditch. Accidenti, la ragazza sapeva il fatto suo! Dopo una mezzora di volo alla diotifulmini avvistammo l'ultimo vagone del treno. La scopa si affiancò al predellino. Pensi di farcela a saltarci sopra? mi chiese. Come no? risposi cercando di sembrare spavaldo. In realtà avevo un po' paura. La ragazza fece avvicinare la scopa il più possibile e io saltai a bordo. Mi voltai: Adesso tocca a te. La vidi impallidire: No, io…Preferisco continuare così. Vuoi scherzare? Guarda che l'ultima volta che un ragazzo è arrivato con mezzi propri, hanno scritto a casa e gli è arrivata una Strillettera. Vidi che aveva paura, così mi avvicinai al bordo e tesi le braccia verso di lei: Dai, salta. Ti prendo io. Continuava a guardare ora me, ora il treno. Poi annuì: Okay. Chiuse gli occhi e si diede una bella spinta giù dalla scopa: in un secondo era a bordo anche lei. Teneva ancora gli occhi chiusi e tremava leggermente tra le mie braccia. Ehi, va tutto bene. Benvenuta a bordo. Mi sorrise e si allontanò un poco. Le sorrisi anch'io, poi mi sporsi un po' per afferrare il suo manico di scopa, che continuava a volare dietro di noi. A vous, Mademoiselle dissi porgendogliela. La mia mano sfiorò la sua e arrossimmo entrambi. Dopo qualche secondo di un imbarazzato silenzio, decidemmo di parlare nel medesimo istante: Grazie per… iniziai mentre lei diceva esattamente la stessa cosa. Oh, no, figurati non ho fatto niente… ci rispondemmo all'unisono. Arrossimmo ancora di più. Ecco, io…Devo andare, devo tornare al mio scompartimento. Già mi disse con evidente disagio. Oh, sì, anch'io devo tornare dai miei amici Anche se non ne ho molta voglia, aggiunsi mentalmente. Allora…Ci vediamo a scuola disse sorridendo nervosa. Già…Ci vediamo. Ciao Ciao. La guardai allontanarsi. Quando arrivò in fondo al vagone e appoggiò la maniglia sulla porta, si voltò a guardarmi e mi sorrise con calore, facendomi un cenno con la mano. Risposi al cenno con qualche secondo di ritardo, abbagliato da quel sorriso splendete. Nessuno mi aveva mai sorriso a quel modo, in tutta la mia vita. La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle e passò in un altro vagone. Restai un po' là fuori a guardare il paesaggio che sfrecciava accanto al treno, poi mi rassegnai a tornare. Dove eri finito? mi chiese Goyle non appena misi piede nello scompartimento. Tiger mi guardò in modo strano.         

Arrivammo dopo alcune ore di viaggio. La voce di quel bestione d'un mezzogigante copriva persino il fischio del treno: Quelli del primo anno da questa parte!. Credevo fosse ancora dai parenti suoi. Vidi la ragazza di King's Cross saltare giù dal treno: avrei voluto salutarla ma la folla di studenti la inghiottì immediatamente. Mi venne in mente che non sapevo nemmeno il suo nome e mi diedi dell'imbecille per non aver pensato di chiederglielo. Dopo qualche minuto, la "conversazione" che stavo avendo con Pansy Parkinson (lei ciarlava e io pensavo ad altro) venne interrotta da un fischio acuto. Chi è quella maleducata che fischia come un ragazzaccio di strada? borbottò Millicent Bulstrode. Mi voltai e vidi la ragazza di King's Cross lanciare un altro fischio mentre mi guardava. Provai a dirigermi verso di lei, volevo raggiungerla ma c'erano troppi studenti in mezzo ai piedi. Che nervi! Mi accontentai di salutarla con la mano. Si voltò, stava per andarsene quando mi ritrovai a chiamarla: Ehi! urlai con quanto fiato avevo in gola Non mi hai detto come ti chiami. Lei sorrise e disse qualcosa: vidi le sue labbra muoversi ma non riuscii a capire le parole. Come? urlai Non riesco a sentirti. Stava per rispondermi quando Hagrid, quel bestione, le mise una mano sulla spalla e le disse qualcosa. Lei annuì e mi salutò facendomi un cenno per dirmi che ci saremmo rivisti più tardi. Faceva uno strano effetto vederla accanto a quella montagna di Hagrid: sembrava così piccola….Qualcuno mi toccò un braccio: Noi del quinto anno siamo da quella parte, Draco mi comunicò Pansy Parkinson, quella che tecnicamente era la mia fidanzata. Scommisi mentalmente che mi sarebbe toccato andare con lei.     


	2. Prima Strofa

PRIMA STROFA 

_Mandereste un agnello tra i lupi?_

_Può il più puro tra gli angeli_

_meritare l'inferno? _

_Povera Aylwin, _

_splendor di vallata  _

_in che brutto guaio _

_sei capitata._

_E c'era chi diceva _

_evita Ayly, _

_non lasciarglielo fare _

_sangue impuro _

_ci potrebbe contaminare._

_Di che hai paura_

_nel lasciarla avvicinare_

_Forse nella tua anima _

_potrebbe guardare_

_forse per sua bocca potrebbe_

_la verità parlare_  

Entrammo nella Sala Grande e ci sedemmo al nostro tavolo. Cercai la ragazza di King's Cross con gli occhi, ma non riuscii a vederla da nessuna parte: non era seduta a nessun tavolo. Strano. Dopo la consueta canzoncina, cominciò la cerimonia dello Smistamento: Mary Anderson, la prima della lista, raggiunse il tavolo dei Corvonero. C'erano più o meno una sessantina di studenti che man mano venivano assegnati alle loro case. Con Abraham Zucker (Tassorosso) dovevamo aver finito, ma la professoressa non si decideva a metter giù la lista. Un momento disse C'è ancora uno studente…. Il preside prese la parola: Quest'anno nel quinto anno ci sarà una nuova studentessa, appena trasferitasi qui da una scuola americana. Vi prego di essere gentili con lei e di darle una mano ad ambientarsi bene. Si volse verso la vicepreside, che chiamò forte l'ultimo nome: Ryan, Aylwin. Una fanciulla si avvicinò lentamente al cappello, con l'aria piuttosto spaventata. La sala si riempì di mormorii e io stesso non riuscii a nascondere la sorpresa: Aylwin Ryan era la ragazza di King's Cross. La osservai attentamente mentre si sedeva sullo sgabello e si infilava il cappello in testa: era molto pallida e le tremavano le mani. Mi chiesi se qualcun altro se ne fosse accorto. Aspettammo. Aspettammo a lungo. Il cappello sembrava indeciso: tre o quattro volte aprì la "bocca" per gridare un nome, ma poi la richiuse senza aver emesso suono. Alla fine fu lui stesso a sbottare: Difficile, difficile…Il caso più difficile che mi sia mai capitato!. Allora, qual è la casa? chiese la McGranitt impaziente. Questa signorina può andar bene in qualunque casa replicò il cappello. Subito la sala si riempì di mormorii, che si quietarono quando il cappello parlò ancora: Ma…Io limiterei la scelta a due: Grifondoro o Serpeverde. Altro non so dire. E con queste ultime parole, tacque. La McGranitt era a dir poco livida e lo stesso Silente non sapeva che pesci pigliare. Tutti gli studenti commentavano la cosa tra loro: sentii la Granger spiegare ad alta voce che mai, in tutta la storia di Hogwarts, si era verificato un caso del genere. La povera Aylwin aveva l'aria di una che avrebbe preferito sparire sottoterra. Allora, figliola, cosa ne dobbiamo fare di te? chiese Silente lisciandosi la barba. Aylwin diventò ancora più rossa dei capelli dei Weasley. Io…Non lo so mormorò con voce così bassa che se non fosse stato per il silenzio di tomba che era calato non si sarebbe sentita affatto. Ma devi scegliere, cara. Da qualche parte dobbiamo sistemarti disse la McGranitt con lieve nervosismo. Al che io finalmente realizzai perché era così complicato sistemarla da qualche parte: Aylwin non sapeva quale casa scegliere perché non sapeva nulla delle case di Hogwarts. Non sapeva che i Tassorosso erano quelli un po' imbranati, i Corvonero quelli che studiano…Non sapeva che i Grifondoro erano i buoni e i Serpeverde i bastardi. Aylwin sospirò:A questo punto temo che ci sia un solo modo per decidere, anche se non è molto ortodosso…Io non vorrei fare torto a nessuno… mentre parlava, tolse di tasca una moneta. Testa Grifondoro, croce Serpeverde disse ad alta voce lanciandola in aria. Tutti quanti osservammo con il fiato sospeso la moneta scintillante salire altro sopra la sua testa e girare su sé stessa. Cominciò a ridiscendere ed Aylwin l'acchiappò al volo, poggiandola sul dorso della mano sinistra: spostò la mano destra e osservò la moneta per qualche secondo, poi alzò gli occhi. Croce . Dal tavolo dei Grifondoro si levò un "Oooh" di delusione e anche il nostro applauso fu piuttosto fiacco. Silente ci augurò buon appetito e cominciammo a mangiare. Tutti quelli attorno al nostro tavolo guardavano Aylwin in modo strano, spesso non esattamente cordiale. Lei tentò un paio di timidi sorrisi, ma poi desistette, sopraffatta da tante facce scure. Anch'io evitai di guardarla. Avrei voluto parlarle, ma con Tiger e Goyle seduti accanto proprio non potevo. Durante il pasto, la sorpresi un paio di volte a fissarmi in modo strano con quei suoi occhi grigio-azzurri. Nessuno mi aveva mai guardato in quel modo: non era uno sguardo di falsa ammirazione (mai ricevuti sguardi di vera ammirazione), di sfida, disapprovazione, disgusto (oh, questi due li conosco più che bene), di scherno o di pietà. Sembrava solo che…che stesse cercando di capire cosa mi passava per la testa, cosa pensassi e cosa volessi. In un certo senso, mi stava studiando: molti lo fanno quando dico il mio nome, ma generalmente nei loro occhi leggo sempre sospetto, disprezzo e talvolta una vaga paura. Nei suoi occhi, non lessi nulla di tutto ciò: erano come macchie di luce senza ombre. Quanto avrei dato per poterle parlare! Ma mi costrinsi a rimanere al mio posto e a non guardarla, anche se continuavo a sentire i suoi occhi addosso e morivo dalla voglia di incontrare il suo sguardo. Dopo cena, mentre ci dirigevamo alla nostra sala comune, passammo vicino al gruppo dei Grifondoro e sentii Ron Weasley commentare: Un vero peccato. Sarebbe stata una splendida Grifondoro. E anche se quest'affermazione veniva da un Weasley, non potei fare a meno di essere d'accordo. Una cosa era certa: Aylwin Ryan non si sarebbe trovata affatto bene con noi.     

Mentre scendevamo le scale, la vidi inciampare in un gradino truccato: nessuno l'aveva avvisata. Arrivati al nostro sotterraneo, entrammo: Aylwin si ritirò subito nel dormitorio femminile. Ma tu guarda se quella doveva capitare proprio qui! commentò stizzita Pansy sedendosi vicino a me. La guardai con malcelato stupore: Perché, che ha che non va?. Pansy mi guardò con occhi sgranati: No, dico, ma l'hai vista? Quella non è una di noi. Lo si vede lontano dieci chilometri! abbassò la voce E poi scusa, tuo padre non ti ha detto niente?. Chiusi gli occhi e cercai di ricordare cosa poteva avermi detto mio padre a proposito di Aylwin Ryan, la ragazza di King's Cross. Poi mi ricordai: era stato sul finire di Agosto, stava parlando con mia madre e le aveva detto qualcosa a proposito di una nuova studentessa che doveva arrivare dall'America e che si sarebbe inserita nel nostro anno. Ricordai perfettamente le sue parole: Americani!Ci mancano solo gli Australiani e poi siamo a posto! In quella scuola ormai ammettono tutti, è notevolmente scaduta da quando ci andavamo noi…E già ai nostri tempi, con quel vecchio idiota di Silente… aveva bevuto un po' di the prima di andare avanti E poi sai cosa ho saputo? Non è neanche di sangue puro: sua madre è una strega di antica famiglia, ma suo padre è un Babbano. Una mezzosangue in tutto e per tutto! aveva sbattuto la tazza di the sul tavolo. Speriamo solo che non capiti a Serpeverde. In ogni caso tu evita di avere a che fare con lei aveva aggiunto rivolgendosi a me. Ecco cosa avrei dovuto sapere e che tutti i miei compagni già sapevano non appena il suo nome era stato chiamato. Pensai amaramente che l'attendevano tempi molto duri. Nemmeno Piton sembrava entusiasta di averla con noi.  

Dal 2 Settembre, Hogwarts 

Mentre mi prendevo un'altra tazza di caffè, buttai un'occhiata all'orario: avevamo Erbologia con i Corvonero e poi, nel pomeriggio, un'ora di Pozioni. Mentre mangiavo, mi accorsi che nessuno al tavolo si rivolgeva direttamente ad Aylwin e se ci era proprio costretto la chiamava per cognome. Ad Hogwarts vigeva una regola non scritta secondo cui se non potevi sopportare una persona la chiamavi per cognome. Mai con il nome di battesimo. Non avevo ancora sentito un "Aylwin" nemmeno a pagarlo: solo e sempre Ryan. I miei compagni avevano già cominciato a prendere le distanze. Era evidente che non la ritenevano degna di essere una Serpeverde. E io? Cosa pensavo di lei? Non ebbi tempo di cercare la risposta perché suono la campana che ci chiamava tutti a lezione mi interruppe. Erbologia passò in fretta per fortuna: nessuno di noi ne andava matto. Tranne Aylwin. Sembrava che le piacesse molto: quando suonò la campana di fine lezione lei commentò Ma come, sono già passate due ore?. Pansy le lanciò un'occhiata storta: non c'era cosa che più detestasse al mondo quanto sporcasi di terra le mani e i vestiti. Uscimmo in cortile: le ragazze lasciarono indietro Aylwin, che cercava in fretta di raccogliere le sue cose. Nessuno la degnò di uno sguardo. 

Nei primi tempi, la vita per lei fu veramente dura: a Serpeverde tutti la ignoravano o la tormentavano perché era chiaramente diversa da noi e quelli delle altre case diffidavano di lei perché era una Serpeverde per caso o per sfortuna. Io fingevo che il nostro incontro a King's Cross non fosse mai avvenuto e, come gli altri, la ignoravo e talvolta la schernivo, ma in quest'ultimo caso dovevano proprio tirarmici per i capelli. Perdemmo presto il vizio di metterla in ridicolo…Anche perché non ci riuscivamo: scoprimmo a nostre spese che sotto l'apparenza fragile e riservata si nascondeva una lingua tagliente e pronta, come ebbi modo di sperimentare di persona. Un giorno, in ricreazione, stavo esponendo a voce molto alta la testi di mio padre secondo cui i Babbani sono esseri inferiori. Allora anche tu sei uno di loro disse Aylwin alzando gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo in un angolo. Cosa? chiesi sorpreso. Se un essere inferiore è un Babbano, ergo tu sei un Babbano. Mi avvicinai a lei e la afferrai per un braccio: Ritira immediatamente quello che hai detto, schifosa Mezzosangue!. I nostri occhi si incontrarono: nel suo sguardo lessi determinazione, rabbia e…Pietà? No rispose con fermezza. Ritiralo subito, altrimenti….. Altrimenti cosa, Malfoy?disse mister Perfetto Potter Ce la pigliamo anche con le ragazze indifese, adesso? Bravo, veramente coraggioso. Perché non te la prendi con qualcuno della tua taglia, se ne hai il fegato! aggiunse Weasley. Gli lanciai un'occhiata critica: E saresti tu quello della mia taglia? Ma non farmi ridere! Ti batterei con un braccio dietro la schiena. E provaci! ruggì il rosso cercando di saltarmi addosso, a stento trattenuto da Potter e Granger. Come sempre le tue baby-sitter sono pronte ad intervenire, vedo. Va' all'inferno, Malfoy ringhiò la Granger cercando di trattenerlo. Che sta succedendo qui? chiese la professoressa Sprite avvicinandosi. Niente disse Potter. Lei ci guardò con sospetto e poi ci intimò di tornare in classe. Non appena ci voltò le spalle, diedi uno strattone ad Aylwin mandandola a terra. Poi io, Tiger e Goyle ci allontanammo verso la classe di Incantesimi: sentivo gli occhi di Aylwin fissi sulla mia schiena, ma non osavo voltarmi. Dopo quell'uscita nei miei confronti, i ragazzi e le ragazze delle altre case cominciarono a guardarla con più simpatia. Era destino però che per noi due la cosa non dovesse finire lì. Alcuni giorni più tardi, in un corridoio, mi stavo divertendo un po' alle spalle di un paio di Tasorosso del primo anno. Mentre quei due bambocci si allontanavano di corsa spaventati, udii una voce alle mie spalle: Hai fatto una scuola speciale per essere così perfido o è un talento naturale?. Mi voltai e mi trovai faccia a faccia con Aylwin Ryan. Un po' e un po': mio padre è un ottimo maestro, nonché un grande mago. Su questo non ne ho dubbi: non a tutti riesce di clonarsi nel proprio figlio. Con questo che vorresti dire? dissi a voce bassa e minacciosa. Lo sai cosa voglio dire. Lo sai meglio me. Non seppi cosa rispondere a quell'affermazione. Perché ce l'hai tanto con i Babbani e i maghi figli di Babbani? Pensi davvero che siano inferiori?.  Mio padre… mormorai ma venni subito interrotto. Non ho chiesto quello che pensa tuo padre sbottò avvicinandosi Ho chiesto cosa pensi **tu** sottolineò l'ultima parola indicandomi. Ancora una volta non risposi. Proprio come immaginavo mormorò allontanandosi e dirigendosi verso la classe di Divinazione. Io rimasi lì fermo a guardarla mentre se ne andava. Giunta in fondo al corridoio si voltò a guardarmi e i nostri sguardi si allacciarono. Ehi, Draco disse chiamandomi per nome Non lasciarglielo fare. E prima che potessi chiederle _a chi_ dovessi impedire di fare _cosa_, era già sparita dietro l'angolo. Pensai molto a quella "conversazione" nei giorni seguenti: non riuscivo a capire cosa avesse voluto dirmi. Poi, una sera, mentre mi rigiravo nel mio letto cercando di prendere sonno, capii cosa voleva dire. Mi aveva definito "il clone di mio padre": non era poi molto lontana dalla verità. In quel momento capii da chi aveva voluto mettermi in guardia: da mio padre, che mi controllava meglio di quanto poteva fare con la maledizione Imperius. Da mio padre, che non mi permetteva di vivere la mia vita e non lo faceva certo per paura che potessi essere ferito nello spirito. No, perché lui voleva la mia vita per sé, voleva che fossi soltanto un suo strumento. Voi non lo sapete, allora non lo sapevo neanch'io, ma mio padre non era riuscito ad impadronirsi completamente della mia testa: non so come, ma una parte di me – del vero me stesso – era riuscita a sopravvivere, anche se giaceva sepolta nel profondo del mio animo. Se non fosse stato per quello, anche incontrare Aylwin non sarebbe servito a nulla. Non so come, ma lei doveva aver visto quella piccola scintilla di vita: se non fosse stato per lei, non sarei qui e non sarei quello che ora sono. Fu la notte in cui capii il suo avvertimento che cominciai a cambiare, ma allora non me ne resi conto.

Tutto cominciò un paio di settimane dopo, durante l'ultima lezione di un venerdì pomeriggio: Storia della Magia. Chiunque avesse deciso di mettere proprio quella materia a quell'ora doveva essere sicuramente un sadico. Per me era stata una giornata a dir poco infernale: avevo avuto la peggio in un paio di scontri verbali con Potter & compagni, avevo preso un brutto voto ad Aritmanzia e come se non bastasse avevo fatto perdere cinque punti alla mia casa arrivando in ritardo alla lezione di Trasfigurazione (avevo dovuto attraversare il castello di corsa per andare a recuperare i miei compiti, rimasti in camera). La perfetta giornata nera, insomma. Il professor Ruff cominciava a parlare del 17° Concilio Mondiale della Magia tenutosi in un posto che i Babbani chiamano Svizzera nel 1503 e praticamente tutta la classe cadde in catalessi: le sue lezioni sono meglio di una pozione Lungosonno. Durante lezioni del genere mi dedicavo alla mia attività preferita: disegnare. Mi è sempre piaciuto, fin da quando ero bambino, ma mio padre l'ha sempre ritenuta una cosa inutile. Tirai fuori con cautela un nuovo blocco di fogli intonsi, disposi davanti a me le matite e mi guardai attorno in cerca d'ispirazione. Disgraziatamente, dall'aula del professor Ruff avevo ormai disegnato tutto il disegnabile: ero proprio a corto di idee quando l'occhio mi cadde su Ayly, seduta alla mia sinistra un paio di file innanzi a me e Tiger. Il sole entrava dalla finestra e la circondava di un'aura dorata, facendo brillare i suoi capelli. Teneva la testa appoggiata alla mano sinistra mentre nella destra stringeva una matita, gli occhi che fissavano qualcosa dinnanzi a sé. Non potei fare a meno di pensare che era bellissima e mi chiesi quale fosse il pensiero che si nascondeva dietro la sua bella fronte, curvandole dolcemente le labbra in un sorriso e illuminandole gli occhi a quel modo. Mi chinai sul foglio e cominciai a tracciare velocemente il suo profilo. Disegnai freneticamente per tutta l'ora, senza badare ad altro che alla mia ignara modella: ero quasi atterrito al pensiero che l'ora potesse finire prima che riuscissi a completare il mio lavoro. Mentre la campanella suonava, diedi gli ultimi tocchi allo sguardo sognante di Ayly. Osservai il mio lavoro con aria critica: era venuto molto, molto bene. Fu grazie ai miei disegni se ebbi la mia prima, vera conversazione con Ayly qualche giorno più tardi. Stavo andando a lezione di Antiche Rune e non riuscivo a trovare la mia bacchetta: tolsi alcune cose dalla mia borsa, tra cui il mio album da disegno. Alla fine la trovai, ma persi contemporaneamente la presa dei libri, che si sparsero in mezzo corridoio. Imprecando, mi chinai a raccoglierli quando qualcuno mi parlò: Serve una mano? mi chiese Aylwin arrivando da un corridoio laterale. Ce la faccio anche da solo borbottai ficcando i libri in borsa. Mi alzai e cominciai ad allontanarmi quando mi chiamò ancora: Ehi, è tuo questo?. Mi voltai e vidi con orrore che teneva in mano il mio album da disegno aperto. Dà qua replicai scortese tornando verso di lei e cercando di toglierglielo di mano, ma benché intenta nello studio dei miei lavori, non me lo permise. Li hai fatti tu questi? mi chiese con aria concentrata. No, li ha fatti Pix! ringhia portandoglielo via. Sono molto belli. Dico davvero. La guardai con aria diffidente: avevo sempre pensato che chiunque mi avrebbe canzonato per quella mia passione. Probabilmente riuscì a leggere la mia espressione: Guarda che sto dicendo sul serio. Sei in gamba. Arrossii: nessuno mi aveva mai definito bravo in qualcosa. Beh, uhm…Insomma. Non sono niente di speciale. Le sfuggì un lieve risatina: Adesso capisco perché ti comporti sempre a quel modo…Sei un artista e tutti gli artisti sono un po' matti. Io non sono un artista, figurati. Per due scarabocchi… mi sentivo le guance in fiamme. Sono molto belli. Hai talento sorrise ancora. Pensai fosse il sorriso più bello che avessi mai visto. Forse era perché era rivolto a me. In quel momento suonò la campana. Devo andare, ho lezione mi disse scappando via di corsa. Potei appena farle un cenno con la mano che era già scomparsa, tanto in fretta che mi chiesi se non avessi immaginato ogni cosa.        


	3. Seconda Strofa

SECONDA STROFA 

_Scendere a terra, _

_dove non puoi tornare_

_sei sicuro sia questa_

_la strada da fare?_

_Anche se non credi_

_c'è chi ti ritiene prezioso_

_la sua  vita per la tua_

_è pronto a rischiare _

_ad Aylwin, occhi di fata  _

_non importano quelle parole_

_quando c'è una vita da salvare_

_Una mano d'aiuto_

_a chi stava per affogare _

_Aylwin non volle negare_

Tra lezioni, disegni, battibecchi con i Grifondoro e punizioni, arrivammo alla fine di Ottobre. Dopo quasi due mesi  dall'inizio della scuola, finalmente per Aylwin Ryan  le cose cominciarono ad andare meglio. Non a Serpeverde, lì non c'erano speranze: quando era con noi, non si sentiva che "Ryan". Appena poteva, lei passava ad un altro gruppo: Corvonero, Tassorosso, Grifondoro, non aveva importanza, in tutte le case aveva trovato persone amiche. Nonostante la breve conversazione e la mia "rivelazione notturna", mi comportavo sempre in maniera molto fredda con lei e in pubblico la chiamavo Ryan. Il suo nome lo usavo solo quando pensavo a lei tra me e me, il che succedeva abbastanza spesso. Neanche quelli delle altre case la chiamano Aylwin ora che ci penso: ognuno le aveva trovato un soprannome diverso. Per i Corvonero era semplicemente Win, mentre per i Tassorosso, che di "Win" ne hanno già una (Elisewin Dukes), lei era Linny, non so da dove l'avessero preso. Ma il soprannome più bello gliel'avevano trovato i Grifondoro, per quanto detesti ammetterlo: loro la chiamavano Ayly. A volte mi capitava di pensare a lei in quel modo: ad essere sinceri preferivo quel soprannome al suono del suo nome completo e lo trovavo molto adatto, più degli altri. Mi faceva pensare a qualcosa di leggero, di spensierato…di allegro. Ayly era così. Sovente, quando la guardavo, mi veniva da pensare al sole: sembrava che attorno a lei non scendessero mai le tenebre. A volte la invidiavo per quello. Non che volessi essere come lei…Ma a volte desideravo tanto che ci fosse un po' di luce anche nella mia vita.    

Quello che sto per raccontate ora accadde una domenica mattina: il castello era praticamente deserto. Erano tutti ad Hogsmeade, tranne me: la McGranitt mi aveva messo in punizione solo perché a Cura delle Creature Magiche avevo giocato un piccolo tiro a Potter, Weasley e Granger che li aveva mandati tutti e tre in infermeria. OK, forse avevo esagerato…Comunque ora mi trovavo in punizione e non potevo andare ad Hogsmaede. Ho detto che al castello non c'era nessuno: non è proprio esatto. Oltre a qualche professore e a Gazza, c'era un altro studente che era in punizione come me: Aylwin Ryan. Ce l'aveva messa il professor Piton: a lezione di Pozioni lui voleva togliere dei punti a Grifondoro perché si era fatto un po' di casino e alcune pozioni erano finite sul pavimento quando lei, dopo aver cercato più volte di ottenere la parola alzando la mano, si era alzata in piedi di scatto e gli aveva detto chiaro e tondo che secondo lei era un'ingiustizia totale e che se proprio voleva, avrebbe dovuto togliere punti anche a noi. La faccia di Piton diventò gialla come un limone e le intimò di sedersi. Aylwin non solo rimase in piedi, dritta come un fuso, ma lo guardò dritto negli occhi con aria di sfida. In quel momento mi sentii spaccato in due, letteralmente: non sapevo se definirla dannatamente coraggiosa, totalmente pazza o tutte e due le cose. Nessuno studente si era mai sognato di comportarsi in quel modo con Piton e dubito che qualcun altro lo abbia mai fatto in seguito. Credo che il professore l'avrebbe volentieri presa a sberle e non solo lui: Tiger e Goyle la guardavano come se volessero ficcarle un rospo vivo giù per la gola. Risultato: Piton tolse punti ai Grifondoro, Aylwin e Hermione Granger dovettero fermarsi dopo la lezione per ripulire il pavimento e diventarono amiche ma lei non andò al villaggio quel fine settimana, sia perché era in punizione sia perché Piton l'aveva caricata di compiti. Mi dispiaceva per lei: non lo aveva mai visto mentre io, almeno, ci ero stato gli anni scorsi. Me ne andai in riva al lago: mi piaceva andare là a pensare e poi era un secolo che non mi facevo una bella nuotata. La giornata non era proprio una delle più indicate: c'erano un po' di nuvole e il sole sbucava solo a tratti, ma ne avevo proprio una gran voglia. Mi tolsi i vestiti e rimasi in costume: lasciai tutta la mia roba vicino all'asciugamano che mi ero portato e, dopo aver preso un bel respiro, mi tuffai da una roccia. L'acqua era ancora più gelida di quanto immaginassi, così cominciai a nuotare per riscaldarmi. Dopo un po' mi sentii meglio, cominciai a provare ad andare sottacqua in apnea. Il lago era abbastanza profondo in quel punto, però volevo provare a toccare il fondo: avevo sentito che Charlie Delta, un Corvonero, c'era riuscito e se ce l'aveva fatta uno di quei secchioni, perché non avrei dovuto riuscirci io? Ci provai una mezza dozzina di volte ma, anche se ogni volta riuscivo a scendere più in profondità, ero ancora lontano: cominciavano a farmi male le braccia e le gambe, per non parlare della testa e dei polmoni. Nonostante ciò, non mi arrendevo: questa volta ci sarei riuscito. Presi un respiro profondo poi cominciai a scendere: ormai i miei occhi si erano abituati a quel mondo blu cupo e anche se tutto mi sembrava confuso riuscivo ad orientarmi. Scendevo sempre più: cominciava a mancarmi il fiato ma non intendevo mollare. Alla fine, la mia mano affondò nella sabbia del fondale: alzai gli occhi verso l'alto, ma non riuscii a vedere la luce del sole, forse coperto da una nuvola. Fui obbligato a risalire praticamente subito perché non riuscivo più a tenere il fiato, la testa cominciava a dolermi: non avevo tempo da perdere. Mi appoggiai al fondale e mi diedi una spinta verso l'alto: mi fu meno d'aiuto di quanto avevo creduto. Nuotavo abbastanza in fretta, stavo finendo l'ossigeno, quando qualcosa mi afferrò una gamba: un Avvincino! Non ci voleva, adesso ero nei guai. Pensai alla mia bacchetta, che era rimasta trai miei vestiti, e mi chinai per cercare di allentare la presa. Ne arrivarono un paio d'altri. Lottai con gli Avvincini per secondi che mi sembravano anni quando finalmente riuscii a spezzare a uno le dita della mano e a scaraventarlo contro i suoi compagni: mi allontanai più in fretta che potevo, ma…Avevo preso la direzione giusta? Non riuscivo a vedere il sole, non c'era luce là sotto. Continuai a nuotare finché potei ma le forze mi abbandonavano sempre più in fretta….Non ero sicuro di andare dalla parte giusta…Avevo bisogno d'aria…Improvvisamente ebbi paura, una paura tremenda…Non ce la facevo più. Non riuscivo più a nuotare. Cominciai a scivolare verso il fondo del lago….Stava diventando tutto scuro e pensai confusamente che era veramente un modo stupido di andarsene, affogando nel lago mentre tutti i miei compagni erano ad Hogsmeade. L'oscurità inghiottì ogni cosa, quel cupo mondo blu si richiuse sopra di me. Avvertii qualcosa che mi afferrava, poi più nulla. 

Ripresi conoscenza alcuni minuti dopo, steso sulla schiena sulla riva del lago. Cercai di sputare fuori l'acqua e qualcuno mi aiutò a girarmi su un fianco. Aprii gli occhi e misi faticosamente a fuoco il volto della persona che mi stava accanto: era Aylwin Ryan. Le prime cose che notai furono i suoi capelli bagnati, le sue guance rosse e il suo respiro affannato, come se avesse compiuto un grosso sforzo. Stai bene? mi chiese con un filo di voce: non riuscii a trovare il fiato per risponderle, così mi limitai ad annuire. Non muoverti da qui, torno subito mi disse alzandosi in piedi e cominciando a correre verso il punto dove avevo lasciato i miei vestiti. Le mancava una scarpa. Ritornò subito con il mio asciugamano e me lo avvolse attorno alle spalle: Prendi questo. Oh, santo cielo, sei gelato! cominciò a sfregare le mani sulle mie braccia, per riattivare la circolazione. Si era alzato il vento e stavo tremando di freddo, Aylwin tornò a prendere i miei vestiti e mi aiutò ad infilare la maglietta, mentre per il resto mi arrangiai da solo, sebbene un po' a fatica. Ma piuttosto che farmi aiutare da una ragazza ad infilare i pantaloni avrei preferito cadere in una vasca di Schiopodi Sparacoda! Un colpo di vento freddo mi fece improvvisamente realizzare che, se per lo meno i miei vestiti erano asciutti, quelli di Aylwin non lo erano: infatti anche lei tremava come una foglia. Le feci indossare la mia felpa, nonostante le sue proteste. Meglio tornare dentro prima che ci becchiamo un accidente tutti e due. Annuì e mi chiese se riuscivo a camminare: risposi di sì, ma le gambe mi facevano molto male e lei se ne accorse. Infatti, appena inciampai in un sasso, mi sostenne impedendomi di cadere: le passai un braccio attorno alle spalle e la sentii tremare dal freddo. Allungammo il passo più che potemmo e rientrammo alla sala comune dei Serpeverde bagnati e infreddoliti. Ognuno andò a cambiarsi ed asciugarsi bene nel suo dormitorio, ma poco dopo ci ritrovammo di nuovo là, quasi fossimo stati d'accordo. Nel caminetto il fuoco era quasi spento e mi affrettai a riattizzarlo con un incantesimo. Mentre stavo inginocchiato là davanti, Aylwin mi avvolse una coperta attorno alle spalle. Grazie mormorai appena Ma mi sa che hai perso la tua occasione di fare un favore a Potter e al resto della scuola. Aylwin mi guardò con occhi sgranati: Stai dicendo che…che se tu fossi affogato gli altri ne sarebbero stati contenti?. Non dissi niente e tornai a guardare il fuoco. La Granger ti ha detto tutto di me? chiesi piano, anche se conoscevo già la risposta. Lo sapevo dal modo in cui mi guardava a volte, in modo diverso da prima. Aylwin annuì e io pensai a tutto quello che le avevano raccontato: la storia dell'erede dei Serpeverde, quando avevo tenuto per un mese il braccio al collo per far passare dei guai ad Hagrid, quello che avevo detto l'anno prima sul treno che ci riportava a Londra sulla morte di Cedric Diggory…Di colpo mi sentii male al pensiero che lei sapesse e nonostante tutto mi avesse salvato lo stesso. Se fosse capitato ad uno di un altro gruppo, non so se l'avrebbe fatto e comunque non avrei potuto dargli torto. Se invece fosse stata lei in pericolo, io, cosa avrei fatto? Ancora una volta la mia domanda restò senza risposta. Aylwin mi parlò ancora: Non so cosa insegnano a voi inglesi ma a noi americani insegnano a non giudicare mai nessuno prima di conoscerlo bene. Almeno, questo è stato insegnato a me. Mi voltai a guardarla: Sei un tipo strano, Aylwin. Lo prendo come un complimento mi rispose sorridendo. Restammo a lungo in silenzio, poi lei andò a prendere il suo lettore Cd portatile e cominciò ad ascoltare musica. Era un aggeggio babbano, quindi in teoria non avrebbe dovuto funzionare tra le mura di Hogwarts, ma l'avevo sentita spiegare alla Granger che aveva chiesto al preside il permesso di poterlo usare, promettendo che non si sarebbe messa a sentirlo durante le lezioni, così lui ci aveva fatto sopra un incantesimo speciale che gli permetteva di funzionare perfettamente. Io cercai di leggere, ma spesso alzavo gli occhi dal libro per gettarle una rapida occhiata: lei non se ne accorse e, se lo fece, non commentò la cosa. Prima che i nostri compagni tornassero da Hogsmaede, decise di tornare in camera sua ma prima si fermò vicino a me. Alzai gli occhi dal libro fingendo di accorgermi solo in quel momento della sua presenza quando improvvisamente si abbassò e appoggiò le labbra sulla mia fronte. Si rialzò con un sorriso: Tutto a posto. Volevo solo controllare che non avessi la febbre. Sentii le guance in fiamme e borbottai un ringraziamento confuso. La osservai mentre si allontanava, ma appena raggiunse la porta mi alzai di scatto: Ehi aspetta un minuto. Aylwin si voltò a guardarmi con aria interrogativa mentre mi avvicinavo a lei. La guardai ancora per un attimo poi mi abbassai e toccai la sua fronte con le mie labbra. Restammo immobili per qualche secondo, poi mi staccai da lei: Non credo che tu abbia la febbre…Però non ne sono sicuro, se non ti senti bene dovresti fare un salto da Madama Chips. Lei mi guardò con quei suoi occhi color delle nuvole: Non preoccuparti. Io sto bene, sei tu quello che è quasi annegato. Improvvisamente mi venne in mentre una cosa: se qualcuno avesse scoperto cos'era successo mi avrebbero preso in giro vita natural durante. Non lo dirai a nessuno, vero? chiesi a bassa voce fissando il pavimento. Aylwin scosse la testa e mi sorrise in modo strano, come nessuno mi aveva mai sorriso prima: No. Ti prometto che non lo dirò a nessuno. Era come se i suoi occhi stessero cercando di dirmi qualcosa, un messaggio che non riuscivo a comprendere. Grazie, Aylwin. Ti devo molto. Figurati, chiunque altro l'avrebbe fatto al posto mio. La guardai dritta negli occhi e risposi scandendo bene le parole: No. Non chiunque. Improvvisamente mi sembrò nervosa…O impaurita: mi sorrise appena e mi sorpassò, correndo su per le scale del dormitorio femminile. Qualche minuto dopo che se n'era andata, arrivarono gli altri.                   

La sera, a cena, non le rivolsi alcuna battuta sarcastica, anzi finsi di ignorare totalmente la sua esistenza. Ma spesso, quando nessuno se ne accorgeva, cercavo di guardarla con la coda dell'occhio. E quando mi ritirai a dormire, restai sveglio a lungo pensando a quello che era successo: ad Aylwin, che mi aveva salvato la vita, che mi aveva promesso di mantenere il segreto e che aveva voluto controllare se avessi la febbre. Per la prima volta avevo pronunciato il suo nome ad alta voce: mi piaceva come suonava. Ma c'era un altro pensiero che mi tormentava ed era molto meno piacevole del primo: dicono che quando uno è sul punto di mollare e poi viene salvato, dopo dovrebbe sentirsi più vivo che mai. Per me non era stato così. Non mi ero sentito affatto vivo. Sorpreso e forse un po' triste di trovarmi là quando pensavo che ormai fosse finita, questo sì. Mi resi conto che non mi ero mai sentito vivo, veramente vivo. Nemmeno quando giocavo a Quidditch, perché non potevo fare a meno di pensare che tutti credevano che fossi il Cercatore dei Serpeverde solo perché mio padre qualche anno fa aveva comprato la scope nuove a tutta la squadra e che l'avessi fatto solo per essere in competizione con Potter. E pensare che sognavo di giocare a Quidditch fin da…Beh, fin da quando sono stato abbastanza grande per capirne le regole. Però non mi faceva sentire vivo.  Durante le partite e gli allenamenti ero nervoso, teso, mi sentivo più ardito del solito…Ma non mi sentivo vivo. E quel giorno, mentre le labbra di Aylwin erano sulla mia fronte, avevo sentito il cuore che cominciava a battere più forte, come non aveva mai fatto prima, il sangue che mi andava alla testa facendomi bruciare le guance e ogni respiro che prendevo mi riempiva i polmoni del suo profumo di lavanda e violetta….Allora sì che per la prima volta in vita mia mi ero sentito veramente vivo, fino in fondo. Anche per questo dopo avevo voluto baciarla in fronte: volevo provare ancora quella sensazione meravigliosa. Pensai a tutte le volte che avevo chiamato la Granger "Mezzosangue": incredibile che fosse stata un'altra strega nata da Babbani – mi rifiutavo e mi rifiuto di usare il termine "mezzosangue" per Aylwin – a farmi provare quella sensazione tanto intensa. 

Il giorno dopo, mentre uscivamo da lezione di Incantesimi, qualcuno mi chiamò: mi voltai e vidi Aylwin. Ehi, Malfoy, hai dimenticato questo disse mettendomi in mano il mio Manuale di Trasfigurazione. Strano, ero convinto di averlo lasciato nel dormitorio. Mi accorsi che c'era qualcosa infilato tra le pagine: feci finta di niente e infilai il libro tra gli altri. Poco dopo approfittai dell'effetto soporifero che la lezione di Storia della Magia aveva su Tiger e Goyle per leggere il biglietto di Aylwin: c'era scritto "incontriamoci a pranzo vicino al lago". Se le lezioni del professor Ruff sembravano già normalmente lunghe, quel giorno mi sembrò a dir poco eterna: finalmente la campana suonò e ci dirigemmo a pranzo. O meglio, Tiger e Goyle si diressero a pranzo, perché io andai subito al lago. Aylwin era là che mi aspettava: in cielo c'era un pallido sole e l'aria era molto fredda, perciò non si vedevano altri studenti in giro. Cominciammo a camminare l'uno accanto all'altra lungo la riva. Infine, Aylwin si decise a rompere il silenzio che si stava facendo pesante: Oggi come ti senti? Hai avuto qualche problema?. No dissi piuttosto sorpreso per una simile domanda Sto bene, mi fanno solo un po' male le gambe e le braccia ma non è niente…Tu invece come stai? Ti ho visto fare un po' di fatica con la borsa dei libri…. Ah, quello disse Aylwin tranquilla Non è niente, mi fanno solo un po' male le braccia. Non sei esattamente un peso piuma, sai? mi disse ridendo. Io mi bloccai di colpo e la guardai attentamente: era più bassa di me, superava solo di pochi centimetri la mia spalla, ed era anche più magrolina. E di sicuro meno forte. Provai ad immaginare quanta fatica doveva aver fatto per tirarmi a riva…Avrebbe anche potuto annegare…Aylwin mi guardò incuriosita:Tutto OK?. Più o meno…Perché volevi vedermi? Solo per sapere se stavo bene? chiesi cercando di non sembrare scortese. Aylwin guardò il lago e scosse la testa: C'è una cosa che devo chiederti… mormorò e poi tornò a guardarmi Perché ieri hai smesso di nuotare? E soprattutto, perché hai voluto farlo?. Beh…Avevo voglia di farmi una nuotata e poi, mentre tornavo su sono rimasto senza fiato…Ero troppo stanco per continuare. O forse non eri abbastanza motivato. La guardai di sottecchi: Che vuoi dire?. Beh… mi disse lei intimidita Quando avevo sette anni, mio fratello Owen mi portò a nuotare al lago poco lontano dal paese dove abitavamo… Era quasi ora di andare a casa, ma io volevo tuffarmi ancora. Lo feci in un punto dove l'acqua era molto profonda e così andai troppo in fondo. Allora non sapevo nuotare bene. Cercai di tornare in superficie, ma mi sentivo senza fiato…Però continuai a nuotare disperatamente, anche se le braccia e le gambe mi facevano un male d'inferno. E sai qual è la cosa buffa? scossi la testa incuriosito Mentre ero sul punto di lasciar perdere, mi venne in mente che se morivo annegata, poi mia madre avrebbe ucciso Owen. E per quanto ridicolo, fu quel pensiero a darmi la forza di tornare a galla. Si voltò a guardarmi: Quando mi sono tuffata, ti ho visto liberarti dagli Avvincini e nuotare per un po', ma poi ti sei fermato a poca distanza dalla superficie. E poi, anche quel voler fare il bagno in una giornata non esattamente bella…Insomma… prese un profondo respiro prima di pronunciare l'ultima frase …Sembrava quasi che stessi facendo di tutto per ammazzarti. Evitai di guardarla mentre rispondevo: Quando tu stavi per annegare…Hai pensato che dovevi salvarti per tuo fratello. Io l'unica cosa che ho pensato è stato che era un modo stupido di morire. E ai tuoi genitori? Ai  tuoi amici? A loro non hai pensato? mi disse Aylwin con una leggera nota di rimprovero. L'unica cosa che importa ai miei genitori è che io diventi un giorno il loro degno erede. Quanto ai miei  "amici", beh…Preferisco evitare l'argomento. E non hai pensato a… si interruppe di colpo e io la guardai stupito. A chi?. Niente! Lascia perdere! mi rispose mentre le sue guance avvampavano. Restammo un po' in silenzio, poi Aylwin parlò ancora: Così…Hai cercato inconsciamente di affogarti perché pensi di non aver motivo per vivere?. Può darsi risposi cercando di sembrare freddo Ma ti prego, risparmiami la tua pietà…Non ne ho bisogno. E la prossima volta che mi vedi in un lago, fa' un favore a tutti quanti:lasciami dove sono. Aylwin mi guardò dritto negli occhi: Non contarci mi rispose con voce ferma. Aveva una strana luce negli occhi: non c'era compassione, soltanto una grande decisione e…qualcos'altro, qualcosa che non volevo scoprire. 

Per settimane feci di tutto per evitarla e fingere che non esistesse: inutilmente. Non che lei mi cercasse, ero piuttosto io che la cercavo senza volerlo. Se in cortile durante la ricreazione cercavo Tiger e Goyle, la vedevo seduta in disparte con un libro extrascolastico sulle ginocchia; se cercavo Potter per giocargli qualche tiro lei era lì vicino a parlare con la Granger; se entravo nella nostra sala comune lei seduta in un angolino con le cuffie nelle orecchie. A tavola e a lezione mi sedevo sempre lontano da lei, ma non tanto da non poterla guardare, cosa che accadeva di frequenta anche contro la mia volontà. Sui fogli del mio album i suoi ritratti apparivano con frequenza crescente. Non potevo fare a meno di pensare a quello che aveva fatto e detto: le sue parole mi avevano colpito più di quanto intendessi dare ad intendere e forse era anche per questo che evitavo ogni possibile confronto. Ma ovviamente non potevo evitarlo in eterno.        


	4. Terza strofa

TERZA STROFA 

_Dall'acqua nera _

_trasse il drago spezzato_

_a ridare vita e calore,_

_al gelido cuore _

_e si sciolse il ghiaccio_

_riprese il battito _

_e il drago guardò la fanciulla _

_con occhi ardenti _

_ormai prigioniero d'invisibili lacci_

_ma dolce era la sua prigione_

_perché prigione non era_

_ma vera libertà_

_di spirito e corpo _

_di cuore e di mente._

_Quando la fede_

_e la via troverai _

_con occhio diverso il mondo_

_allora guarderai. _

A metà Novembre cominciò a nevicare: il lago ghiacciò e i prati attorno al castello si ricopersero di neve. Un pomeriggio, dopo le lezioni, me ne stavo in sala comune cercando di cavarmela con una traduzione di Antiche Rune che era una cosa praticamente impossibile. Alcuni miei compagni stavano litigando per non so più quale motivo e Pansy veniva a rompermi le scatole ogni cinque minuti d'orologio per chiedermi di aiutarla con i compiti di Incantesimi. Stanco e con un mal di testa da record, afferrai il mio mantello e lasciai la sala inosservato. Non volevo restare nel castello: anche se aveva nevicato per tutta la mattina ora aveva smesso e quindi non aveva senso restare dentro. Seguendo questo ragionamento, uscii all'aperto. Fuori non c'era nessuno: il tappeto di neve non era ancora stato intaccato da orme di passi e quasi mi dispiaceva rovinarlo. Camminavo tra la neve, senza un'idea precisa su cosa fare, quando vidi una figura con un mantello rosso inginocchiata tra la neve. C'era solo una persona in tutta la scuola che aveva un mantello simile: Aylwin Ryan. Forse sentì la neve scricchiolare sotto i miei passi, perché alzò il volto verso di me e sorrise facendomi un cenno di saluto. Non le restituii nessuno dei due: ancora non avevo dimenticato quello che mi aveva detto e come mi era sembrato che potesse leggere fino in fondo alla mia anima con quei suoi occhi grigio-azzurri. Felice che il lago sia ghiacciato, Ryan? Così non devi più preoccuparti che vada a fare una nuotata le dissi cercando di sembrare il più brusco possibile. Mi sentivo a disagio sapendo che lei si preoccupava per me e forse cercavo di farla smettere. Aylwin ignorò la nota acida: Moltissimo. Con questo freddo, l'idea di fare un tuffo in acqua non mi sorride proprio. Che stai combinando? chiesi con il mio solito tono non esattamente cortese. Un pupazzo di neve. Un pupazzo di neve? Bah. Bambinate dissi facendo una smorfia. Lei si strinse nelle spalle Sempre meglio che stare chiusi in quel sotterraneo tetro. Non è tetro! E allora perché non ci sei rimasto? la sua voce però non denunciava irritazione. Strinsi le spalle: Non sono fatti tuoi. Comunque adesso ci torno. Perché non provi a divertirti un po' con tutta questa neve? La neve non è affatto divertente. Fredda, bagnata e inutile Cos'è, ci siamo alzati col piede sbagliato stamattina? Guarda che anche se sorridi un po' non ti si sgretola la faccia mi disse fissandomi con quegli occhi color cielo e facendomi sentire a disagio, una sensazione alquanto nuova per me, ma che avevo avuto modo di sperimentare già parecchie volte da quando l'avevo conosciuta. Mi voltai senza una parola e mi allontanai di una decina di passi, quando la sentii chiamarmi: Ehi, Malfoy!. Mi voltai e qualcosa di freddo e bagnato mi colpì dritto in faccia. Visto? Questo è divertente! sentii che mi diceva mentre cercavo di togliermi la neve dalla faccia e dal collo. Quando riuscii a riaprire gli occhi, le vidi ridere in piedi in mezzo alla neve, con il suo mantello rosso attorno alle spalle. Mi chinai a raccogliere una manciata di neve e gliela lanciai colpendola ad un braccio. Pessima mira, Malfoy! mi disse lanciandomene un'altra che mi avrebbe colpito ancora in faccia se non mi fossi spostato. Continuammo a lanciarci manciate di neve, mentre sentivo crescere dentro di me una sensazione completamente nuova e indefinita, che non sapevo come chiamare ma trovavo estremamente piacevole. Ehi, non sono Harry e Ron quelli?disse improvvisamente indicando un punto alle mie spalle. Mi voltai istintivamente, temendo che mi avessero visto comportarmi in maniera tanto infantile, ma dietro di me non c'era nessuno. Aylwin mi colpì alla nuca con una palla di neve, che mi scivolò sul collo facendomi rabbrividire. Questa me la paghi! urlai prendendo un bel mucchio di neve e cominciando a correre verso di lei. Aylwin cominciò a correre cercando di sfuggirmi, con il suo mantello rosso che le svolazzava dietro le spalle. Alla fine la raggiunsi e l'agguantai per un braccio mentre con la mano libera le infilavo la neve nel colletto. Aylwin mandò un gridolino e poi scoppiò a ridere. E quella sensazione che sentivo dentro esplose anch'essa in una risata leggera, allegra, piena. Stavamo lì in piedi nella neve e ridevamo, ridevamo tanto che quasi ci mancava il fiato. Non ricordo di aver mai riso in quel modo prima di allora. Era…bello. Ma ancora più bella era la risata di Aylwin, squillante e cristallina come una cascata di campanellini d'argento. Si lasciò cadere a terra e cominciò a muovere le braccia e le gambe contro il terreno in modo strano. Che stai facendo? le chiesi stupito. Lei si rialzò con la testa e la schiena piene di neve: Un angelo di neve. Non ne hai mai fatti?. Scossi la testa, guardando il segno che era rimasto sulla neve: assomigliava proprio ad un angelo e mi sembrava molto bello. Prova mi invitò Aylwin spingendomi lievemente il braccio. Scossi la testa: No, non ne sono capace. E poi mi sentirei ridicolo. Coraggio! Hai visto come ho fatto, no? E poi qui nessuno ti può vedere. Okay sospirai. Senti, ne faccio un altro anch'io: così non ti sentirai tanto ridicolo. Annuii e lei prese la mia mano: ci lasciammo cadere all'indietro sulla neve soffice. Sempre tenendo la mai mano, Ayly cominciò a muovere le braccia e le gambe come aveva fatto prima. La imitai e ci rialzammo badando di non rovinare i nostri "capolavori": l'ala destra del suo e la sinistra del mio erano venute un po' strane, sembravano unite insieme. Come ti sembra? chiesi fissando dubbioso il mio angelo. Mmm…Non male per un principiante mi disse con un sorriso. Un colpo di vento ci fece rabbrividire: Brrr…Io torno dentro mormorò Aylwin stringendosi nel suo mantello. Permette che l'accompagni, Mademoiselle? chiesi con fare cerimonioso abbozzando un inchino. Aylwin rise e annuì. Mi accorsi che mi piaceva sentirla ridere. Ci avviammo verso il castello nella debole luce invernale. Improvvisamente mi venne un'idea: Vediamo chi arriva prima all'ingresso! urlai partendo di corsa. Non vale! urlò Aylwin dietro di me cominciando ad inseguirmi. A pochi metri dal castello, rallentai e la lasciai vincere: entrò di corsa e quando arrivai anch'io era appoggiata contro il muro all'inizio della scalinata che cercava di prendere fiato. Ti ho battuto disse con un sorriso. Cercai di rispondere qualcosa ma non riuscii a trovare né le parole né la voce. In quel momento mi pareva ancora più bella del solito: il suo viso era arrossato dal freddo e dalla corsa, la sua bocca e i suoi occhi sorridevano raggianti di felicità. Tra i suoi capelli scompigliati brillavano gocce di neve sciolta: sembrava che piccoli diamanti di luce circondassero il suo viso angelico. Non potei resistere oltre: l'afferrai per le spalle, mi chinai verso di lei e le baciai sulle labbra, inizialmente con un po' d'incertezza ma con sempre maggiore ardore quando vidi che non mi respingeva. Dicono che quando qualcuno bacia la persona che ama per la prima volta, il suo cuore si fermi. Il mio cominciò a battere soltanto in quel momento, mentre baciavo Ayly. Fu come rinascere. Mi allontanai un poco da lei per poterla guardare in viso: non sembrava disgustata, né arrabbiata. Solo confusa e sorpresa. Quello…era il premio per la corsa sussurrai a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo viso. E questo è perché mi fai impazzire aggiunsi prima di baciarla ancora. Fui io stavolta ad essere sorpreso quando rispose al mio bacio e mi passò le braccia attorno al collo. Improvvisamente si allontanò da me con occhi pieni di lacrime: Non mi stai prendendo in giro, vero? mi chiese a voce bassa. La fissai sbalordito: Cosa…Prenderti in giro? No, mai. E…Non è per quello che è successo al lago quella domenica?. Scossi la testa e l'attirai ancora verso di me: Te l'avevo detto che avresti fatto meglio a non tirarmi fuori…Ma l'hai fatto e ne pagherai le conseguenze sussurrai baciandola ancora e stringendola a me. Un ingresso non era proprio il posto più adatto per baciare una ragazza – soprattutto quella ragazza - ,  ma in quel momento non ci pensavo affatto: tutto quello che contava era lei, del resto non mi rendevo conto. Quel giorno fummo molto fortunati: nessuno scese le scale o entrò per interromperci. Ci separammo per respirare un po': quell'ultimo bacio ci aveva lasciati entrambi senza fiato. Pensi di continuare? mi chiese Aylwin sorridendo a metà tra il divertito e il malizioso Perché in tal caso credo sia meglio cercare un posto un po' più…Tranquillo. Le sorrisi e le presi la mano: Vieni con me. La guidai attraverso le scale e i corridoi di Hogwarts, facendo un largo giro per evitare di incontrare qualcuno. Ci fermammo davanti ad una parete in quello che sembrava un corridoio cieco: E adesso? chiese Aylwin dubbiosa. Vedrai dissi avanzando attraverso il muro e tirandola dietro di me: ci trovammo ai piedi di una scala, in una piccola stanzetta. Salimmo le scale impolverate fino ad arrivare ad una stanza dov'erano ammassati banchi rotti e sedie. Dove siamo? chiese Ayly. In cima alla torre Ovest. Sono anni che non ci viene nessuno: ho scoperto che la parete là sotto era un'illusione per caso. L'attirai verso di me: Quando voglio starmene un po' in pace vengo qui. Non ci ho mai portato nessuno prima d'ora. Allora dovrei sentirmi onorata mormorò prima di baciarmi. Continuammo per alcuni minuti, quando improvvisamente si allontanò da me. Non ci accetteranno mai mormorò a bassa voce. La cosa ti preoccupa?. No. E a te? Nemmeno. Fissò per un attimo le crepe del pavimento, poi riportò lo sguardo su di me: Dovremo combattere contro tutti. Lo so. Ma non per questo intendo arrendermi. Mi sorrise di nuovo: Nemmeno io. La presi ancora tra le braccia e le sussurrai all'orecchio Ti amo prima di baciarla. La strinsi più forte che potevo e mi sentii come se il castello svanisse insieme a tutti i suoi occupanti e restassimo solo noi, noi e nient'altro. Guardai Ayly negli occhi e quello che vi vidi non può essere descritto a parole: la luce che vi brillava dentro non era di questa terra. Quando tornammo alla realtà, era come se nulla fosse successo: ci ignoravamo a vicenda come al solito, io la chiamavo Ryan e lei mi chiamava Malfoy. Quella sera cominciò la nostra doppia vita. Davanti a tutti eravamo sempre uguali a prima, nulla era cambiato. Ma appena eravamo soli, le cose cambiavano: appena eravamo fuori dal campo d'azione dell'ultimo paio di occhi ostili ci cercavamo istintivamente. Mi bastava anche solo sfiorare Ayly per sentire di nuovo quella sensazione investirmi come la marea: il cuore che batteva forte, il suo profumo di lavanda e violetta nell'aria che respiravo. Era come se io fossi un terreno secco su cui cominciava improvvisamente a cadere una pioggia estiva: stare con Aylwin era come rinascere, come svegliarsi da un lungo sonno e cominciare a vivere. Perché era così che mi faceva sentire: vivo, come non lo ero mai stato. 

Nei nostri incontri non ci limitavamo a baci e carezze, ma parlavamo anche molto. Volevo sapere ogni cosa di lei e al tempo stesso sentivo istintivamente che su di lei potevo sempre contare. Potevo essere me stesso. Purtroppo mi ci volle tempo prima che potessi fidarmi completamente di lei, prima che potessi permetterle di vedere ogni regione della mia anima e di aiutarmi. La prima volta che parlammo veramente fu tre o quattro giorni dopo la mia dichiarazione: quel giorno ricevetti un nuovo nome. Mi piace quando mi chiami Ayly bisbigliò con la guancia appoggiata contro la mia spalla. E a me piace dirlo sussurrai accarezzandole i capelli Però tu non mi chiami mai per nome quando siamo in privato. Lei arrossì: Ecco…Faccio un po' fatica a pronunciare il tuo nome. Il fatto è che… si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore Quando penso a te, io non ti chiamo Draco, né Malfoy: ti chiamo in un altro modo. Cioè? chiesi incuriosito. Prometti di non arrabbiarti? mi chiese lei. Non potrei mai arrabbiarmi con te. Avanti, spara. Danny. È così che ti chiamo sempre. Non le risposi immediatamente: Danny… mormorai Perché dovrei arrabbiarmi? È un bel nome…Soprattutto se sei tu a dirlo mi chinai a baciarla. Significa che posso chiamarti così? mi chiese piano quando ci separammo. Non "puoi": devi risposi sorridendole Ma puoi farlo soltanto tu. Sarà un nome speciale. Ci baciamo altre volte, ma c'era una certa idea che cominciava a girarmi per la testa. Forse dovrei darti anch'io un nome nuovo mormorai baciandola in fronte Uno che possa usare io soltanto. Fallo disse semplicemente Ayly. Non è così facile come sembra… mormorai prima di chiudermi nei miei pensieri. Sempre tenendola al mio fianco, passai in rassegna tutte le sante del calendario, da Ada a Zita, più tutti i nomi femminili del mondo dei maghi che conoscevo: nessuno però sembrava andar bene per il mio piccolo angelo. Poi, improvvisamente, capii quale fosse il nome adatto: Trovato esclamai. Qual è? mi chiese Aylwin alzando il viso per guardarmi negli occhi. Faith.

Vi starete chiedendo perché abbia voluto chiamarla in questo modo. Faith. Fede. Fiducia. Credetemi, è molto più semplice di quanto sembri. Ho voluto chiamarla così perché quel nome indicava esattamente ciò che lei mi aveva donato, quello che gli altri non mi hanno mai dato. Aylwin ha avuto fede in me credendo che potessi cambiare e sottrarmi al controllo di mio padre; ho sempre avuto la sua completa fiducia prima ancora che le dicessi chiaramente che l'amavo con tutto il cuore. Ma soprattutto, Ayly mi ha dato una fede, e non mi riferisco all'anello. Fino a quel giorno, la mia fede era stata la fede di mio padre: ciò che lui credeva, lo credevo anch'io. Ma poi venne Ayly, che mi fece capire che non potevo continuare così in eterno: dovevo trovare la mia strada e la mia fede. E le trovai. La mia strada l'avrei costruita man mano preferendola a quella che mio padre mi aveva tracciato; la mia fede era Aylwin Heather Ryan: credevo in lei e credevo nel nostro amore, ma non le avrei mai permesso di controllarmi. D'altro canto, lei non l'avrebbe mai fatto comunque. Quel giorno ricevemmo i nostri nuovi nomi, che costituivano il nostro legame. Danny fu il nome che mi venne dato per cominciare a vivere.

Pensai ad una frase che mia madre mi diceva sempre: Abbi fede, Draco. Pensai che, quando fossi tornato a casa per l'estate, quando mia madre mi avrebbe detto quella frase (riuscivo quasi a vederla, seduta al tavolo del salotto, la luce del sole che l'avvolgeva completamente, il suo vestito chiaro a fiori e i suoi capelli biondi), allora l'avrei guardata, le avrei sorriso e finalmente avrei potuto risponderle: Ce l'ho, mamma. Non è mai accaduto. Non ho mai potuto dirlo.         

Io e Faith parlavamo molto: sapevamo di poterci fidare completamente l'uno dell'altra e di poterci confidare tutto. Fu anche grazie a lei se cominciai a rivedere alcune mie posizioni, primi tra tutti i miei pregiudizi verso i Babbani. Il suo padre era un Babbano e anche due dei suoi tre fratelli erano nati senza poteri magici eppure a me non importava affatto. Un giorno mi disse: Non è così terribile vivere con fratelli senza poteri…Soprattutto se sono più grandi. Io e Malcom siamo gli unici ad averne, oltre a mamma, e non è assolutamente un problema. Derek e Owen non sono gelosi o spaventati da noi: anzi, quando ho ricevuto la lettera per la Lyncoln Magic Middle & High School erano orgogliosi e ancora più felici di Malcom. Sono dei fratelli eccezionali. E fu sempre grazie a lei se riuscii finalmente a confessare quali fossero i miei sentimenti verso Harry Potter, Hermione  Granger e Ron Weasley. Io non credo che tu li odi come vuoi far credere mi disse sottovoce un pomeriggio di dicembre in quella torre Forse ti comporti così per via di tuo padre, ma dimmi, tu, Danny, cosa provi nei loro confronti?. Fu così che mi costrinse ad ammettere quanto li invidiavo e ammiravo allo stesso tempo. Harry Potter poteva essere un Cercatore e Hermione Granger poteva andare bene a scuola senza essere accusati di nascondersi dietro i loro padri. E Ron Weasley…Ron Weasley, quello che invidiavo più di tutti perché aveva quello che io non avrei mai avuto: un famiglia vera, con genitori e fratelli che gli volevano bene semplicemente perché era lui. Mio padre non mi ha mai voluto bene: per lui ero solo l'erede dei Malfoy. Il ragazzo che avrebbe preso il suo posto. Fin da piccolo, quando andavo a chiedergli un consiglio, mi sono sempre si sentito rispondere: Pensa come mi comporterei io al tuo posto. E mia madre, povera donna, non ne poteva niente: lei non era padrona di nulla a casa nostra. Povera mamma, sono certo che lei mi volesse bene, anche se non ha mai potuto dimostrarmelo. E se c'era una cosa che invidiavo al trio Potter-Granger-Weasley era soprattutto la loro amicizia: io non ho mai avuto amici veri, non come lo erano loro. Tiger e Goyle non erano miei amici. I nostri padri forse erano amici, non lo so, ma essenzialmente era questo il motivo per cui giravamo insieme. Spesso Potter li ha definiti "le mie guardie del corpo": non sa quanto avesse ragione. Ma loro non erano là per difendermi da qualcuno: erano là per controllarmi. Erano gli occhi e le orecchie di Lucius Malfoy ad Hogwarts per quanto riguardava suo figlio. L'ho sempre saputo, ma all'inizio mi andava bene così. Prima che cominciassi a vivere. Prima che decidessi di trovare la mia strada, come mi disse Ayly.    


	5. Quarta Strofa

QUARTA STROFA

_Viene il Natale,_

_Natale di pace _

_e di gioia _

_un Natale senza noia_

_non pensare al domani_

_vivi il momento_

_perché passa come il vento _

_e non torna mai più _

_fugge al cielo _

_mentre noi si resta quaggiù   _

_ancora il sapore dell'unica festa mai gustata_

_quando torneremo alla realtà_

_quando finirà la libertà_

_quando punge del dubbio la spina_

_e il cuore sanguina. _ 

In tutta la mia vita una volta soltanto ho provato come ci si sente ad avere una famiglia vera, come i Weasley: fu durante le vacanze di Natale di quel quinto anno, vacanze che passai nel mondo dei Babbani. 

Pochi giorni prima delle vacanze, mi giunse una lettera da mio padre dove mi diceva che sarei dovuto restare a scuola o chiedere a qualche mio compagno di ospitarmi perché lui e mamma avevano degli affari da risolvere e non mi volevano tra i piedi. Era un bel guaio, perché Piton aveva già raccolto i nomi delle persone che si sarebbero fermate e ormai era già tutto stabilito. Io e Faith decidemmo allora che avrei passato le vacanze di Natale a casa sua, dai suoi parenti. Se mio padre l'avesse saputo mi avrebbe ammazzato, ma non mi importava: sarei rimasto con Faith anche durante quelle vacanze e bastava quel pensiero a farmi toccare il cielo con un dito. Mi misi d'accordo con la mia nonna materna, che abitava in Scozia e non andava esattamente d'accordo con mio padre, per tenergli nascosta la verità: tutti avrebbero pensato che avrei trascorso le vacanze da lei mentre invece sarei andato da Faith. I suoi genitori diedero il loro consenso a giro di posta, per fortuna. Durante il viaggio di ritorno a King's Cross ci evitammo accuratamente: io rimasi con Tiger e Goyle mentre Aylwin passò il tempo a Tara, così avevamo ribattezzato lo scompartimento dove i ragazzi irlandesi delle altre tre case si riunivano immancabilmente. Arrivati alla stazione, io mi nascosi in bagno ed aspettai finché Aylwin non venne ad avvisarmi che se n'erano andati tutti: nessuno doveva vederci andar via insieme. Attraversammo la barriera e ci dirigemmo al posto doveva dovevamo aspettare il padre di Ayly. Mentre aspettavamo, non potevo fare a meno di sentirmi nervoso: come sarebbe stato suo padre? Dopo un po', Ayly mi diede una leggera gomitata e indicò con gli occhi un uomo che si dirigeva verso di noi: era sui quarantacinque anni, abbastanza alto, né grasso né magro, i capelli castani striati di grigio e brillanti occhi azzurri. Si abbassò un poco per abbracciare Aylwin dicendo: Eccola qui, la bella signorina di papà. Allora, come sta la mia piccola streghetta?. Lei rise e gli restituì l'abbraccio. Il signor Ryan si diresse verso di me, sorridendomi con simpatia: Tu devi essere il ragazzo che passerà con noi il Natale. Piacere di conoscerti, figliolo, io sono Patrick John Ryan disse tendendomi la destra. Esitai: in fondo quello era un Babbano e l'influenza di mio padre non si era ancora cancellata, eppure provavo un'istintiva simpatia verso quell'uomo. Ancora un attimo d'esitazione sarebbe stato scortese: gli strinsi con forza la mano dicendo Piacere mio, signor Ryan. Il mio nome è Danny. Bene. Abbiamo il volo tra un'oretta quindi è meglio sbrigarsi: se volete darmi le valige… Sicuro di farcela, papà? gli chiese Ayly sorridendo con aria maligna Sono molto pesanti, sai. E la tua povera schiena…. La mia povera schiena un corno, piccola impertinente. Il giorno in cui non potrò sollevare una valigia del genere vorrà dire che starò lungo e disteso per terra la rimbeccò bruscamente, ma non sembrava arrabbiato. Pensai a cosa sarebbe accaduto se avessi provato a dare a mio padre del vecchio, seppure indirettamente: probabilmente mi avrebbe scagliato l'Alba Flamma, un incantesimo che sprigiona fiamme magiche che provocavano alle loro vittime lo stesso dolore che si prova a bruciare vivi senza però consumarli come una fiamma normale. Non l'aveva mai fatto – non ancora – ma mi aveva minacciato più di una volta. Prendemmo un taxi e andammo all'aeroporto,  dove io ed Aylwin imbarcammo le nostre valige. Chiacchierammo finché non venne annunciato il nostro volo. Mentre salivo a bordo, ero molto nervoso: non avevo mai volato prima su un aereo, solo su manici di scopa, che in quel momento mi sembravano molto più sicuri di quell'ammasso di ferro. Pesante com'era, come avrebbe fatto a levarsi in volo senza schiantarsi alla fine della pista? Mi sedetti e guardai ansiosamente fuori dal finestrino. Nervoso? mi chiese Ayly guardandomi divertita mentre mi aiutava ad allacciare le cinture. Chi io? Ma figurati risposi cercando di sembrare spavaldo. In realtà avevo una paura tremenda. Mai preso un aereo prima d'ora, figliolo? mi chiese il signor Ryan Non devi preoccuparti: sono assolutamente sicuri…A meno che non si guastino i motori o restiamo senza carburante in mezzo al mare o ci dirottino o…. Papà! esclamò Aylwin dandogli un pugno sul braccio: dovevo avere un'espressione a dir poco terrorizzata e la parola "fifa" dipinta in fronte. Dopo una decina di minuti, l'aereo si spostò sulla pista di decollo e cominciò a prendere velocità: mi appiattii contro il sedile, un po' per la fifa e un po' per la velocità. Sentii le ruote staccarsi dal suolo e cominciammo a salire mentre la città sotto di noi diventava sempre più piccola. Il volo fu semplicemente fantastico: con i manici di scopa non si  arrivava tanto in alto poiché nemmeno per noi maghi è facile fare i conti con la mancanza d'ossigeno. Atterrammo circa un'ora dopo all'aeroporto di Dublino: era meno affollato di Heatrow, eppure c'era un bel casino comunque. Dopo aver ritirato i nostri bagagli, ci dirigemmo all'uscita. Strano mormorò il signor Ryan Credevo che Ceridwen sarebbe venuta a prenderci in macchina. Qualcuno tossicchiò leggermente dietro di noi: Servono due facchini? chiesero due ragazzi più grandi di me ed Aylwin. Il più vecchio aveva circa venticinque anni, i capelli castani un poco più  scuri di quelli di Aylwin e gli occhi di un verde-azzurro; l'altro, anche se superava il primo in altezza di qualche centimetro, aveva solo tre o quattro anni più di noi, i capelli castani come quelli del signor Ryan e gli occhi uguali a quelli di Aylwin. Felice di vedervi, ragazzi. Danny, ti presento i miei due figli Derek e Owen. Questo è Danny, l'amico di Aylwin. Strinsi le mani ad entrambi senza problemi, ma Owen mi guardò in modo un po' strano, come se mi stesse studiando. Vostra madre dov'è? chiese il signor Ryan. Owen, il più giovane, rispose: Non poteva venire, così ha mandato noi con la macchina. Derek lanciò un'occhiata al fratello: Per essere precisi, ha mandato me: tu sei un clandestino. Non rompere, Derek. Allora, siamo qui per aiutarvi con i bagagli dette queste parole, si chinò fulmineo e afferrò Aylwin gettandosela su una spalla, come facevano i cow-boys nei film western con le loro selle. Ayly, passati i primi due secondi di sorpresa, cacciò un grido: Owen, mettimi giù! IMMEDIATAMENTE, mi hai sentito?. Altrimenti che fai, lo dici alla mamma come al solito? NON È VERO! urlò Ayly diventando rossa come il fuoco.Sì, sì, come no.  Nonostante le sue proteste, Owen non la mise giù affatto e si incamminò reggendo il suo borsone in mano verso l'uscita, seguito da noi altri. Arrivammo alla macchina, una Volvo verde scuro mi pare di ricordare: Derek aprì il baule e Owen ci cacciò dentro la sorella insieme alla valigia. Aylwin scese dal baule e si risistemò il vestito e i capelli, guardando malissimo suo fratello. Io e lei ci accomodammo sui sedili posteriori, mentre il signor Ryan faceva il giro per andare a sedersi al posto di guida. Owen e Derek si guardarono un attimo negli occhi e poi si lanciarono entrambi sulla porta anteriore: Derek, però, fu più svelto e gli chiuse la porta in faccia. Mi dispiace, fratellino, ti toccherà viaggiare sul sedile posteriore gli disse sorridendo. Dietro?! Con i marmocchi? esclamò Owen diventando rosso. Ehi! urlammo io ed Ayly all'unisono. Ma non c'erano storie: Derek era il maggiore e quindi Owen dovette rassegnarsi a venire dietro. E comunque, Owen Richard Ryan, se qui c'è un marmocchio, beh, quello sei tu! sibilò Aylwin mentre lui saliva a bordo. In realtà Aylwin adorava Owen e viceversa, ma quello era soltanto il loro modo di dimostrarselo. Ricordavano un po' i fratelli Weasley. Il resto del viaggio trascorse abbastanza tranquillo, finché arrivammo ad una casa isolata a mezzo chilometro da un paese chiamato Mousehole. Era una casetta a due piani dipinta di giallo chiaro, con il tetto di pietra su cui torreggiava un grosso camino fumante e un giardino ben curato. Era molto più piccola di casa mia, ma mi sembrava molto più bella e accogliente. Sulla porta apparve una signora di media altezza, con i capelli biondo rame e gli occhi verdi come quelli di Derek. Venni presentato alla signora Ceridwen Ryan, che mi strinse la mano dandomi un'occhiata simpatica. Lieta di averti con noi, Danny. Aylwin ci ha scritto tanto di te nelle sue lettere. Mi dispiace però che tu non possa passare il Natale con i tuoi. Arrossii: Ecco…Io spero di non disturbare… Ma quale disturbo! mi interruppe la signora Ryan Sei il benvenuto. La casa era arredata con gusto e semplice eleganza: nulla di vistoso o ostentato. Poco dopo conobbi Malcom, il secondogenito dei Ryan nonché unico mago della famiglia: assomigliava a sua madre in maniera impressionante. Dopo aver passato a disagio i primi due o tre giorni, riuscii ad abituarmi alla casa dei Ryan piena di strani aggeggi da Babbani: tutti mi trattavano come se fossi un vecchio amico di famiglia e facevano di tutto per farmi sentire a mio agio. Beh…Non proprio tutti: Owen non mi perdeva d'occhio un momento, studiando le mie mosse.Tuttavia riuscivo a capirlo: adorava sua sorella Ayly e aveva paura che potessi ferirla o farla soffrire, per questo mi guardava con sospetto. Qualche giorno dopo il mio arrivo avemmo però un colloqui chiarificatore nel giardino dietro casa. Ascoltami Danny mi disse Io non metto in dubbio che tu sia un bravo ragazzo, ma, vedi…Riguardo ad Aylwin…. Anche se non avevo sorelle, non ero un idiota: sapevo esattamente dove voleva andare a parare. Non preoccuparti, Owen gli dissi Anche se sono molto giovane, io amo tua sorella e credimi, l'ultima cosa che vorrei al mondo è farla soffrire. Preferirei morire piuttosto. Owen non parlò subito e temetti che non mi credesse: eppure era vero. Sei così giovane… mormorò Siete così giovani…. Owen dissi con fermezza So quello che dico. Anche se ho solo quindici anni, ti assicuro che sono certo di quello che provo: io amo Ayly. Anche se… Anche se? Anche se a volte ho paura di non amarla abbastanza. Di non meritarmela. Lei…lei è così… non riuscii a trovare le parole adatte per descriverla e tacqui, evitando i suoi occhi. So cosa vuoi dire sussurrò Aylwin è una ragazza speciale, e non solo perché è una strega rise sommessamente Sai quanti anni avevo quando mi sono innamorato di Mary Anne?. Cercai di ricordare cosa mi avesse detto Aylwin a proposito di Mary Anne e ricordai che era la fidanzata di suo fratello: a quanto mi aveva detto, si conoscevano da quando avevano sette anni. No risposi. Quello Aylwin non me l'aveva detto. Avevo quindici anni. Proprio come te mi sorrise con aria amichevole per la prima volta da quando mi aveva conosciuto. La signora Ryan lo chiamò da dentro casa. Cominciò a dirigersi verso la porta, ma improvvisamente di fermò e mi guardò da sopra la spalla:  Ehi, Danny mi disse. Sì?. Non fartela scappare la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle e io mormorai  Non ci penso nemmeno, amico. Quando rientrai per il pranzo, Aylwin mi chiese: Ti ha fatto firmare qualche promessa di matrimonio o per ora si è limitato a minacciare di spaccarti la faccia se mai oserai alzare gli occhi su un'altra ragazza?. No, ci siamo solo accordati sulle pubblicazioni. Aylwin guardò prima me e poi suo fratello come se fossimo usciti di testa e poi scoppiammo tutti a ridere come dei matti. Dopo pranzo avevamo in programma di guardare un film su cassetta e, quando arrivammo al dessert, mi accorsi che i quattro fratelli Ryan si scambiavano strane occhiate non proprio amichevoli. Aylwin mi sussurrò di mangiare in fretta e, non appena mi fui cacciato in bocca l'ultima cucchiaiata di dessert, mi afferrò per un braccio costringendomi ad alzarmi insieme a lei mentre comunicava che avevamo finito. Mi trascinò in salotto dove balzammo letteralmente sul divano di fronte al televisore, occupando ogni centimetro di posto disponibile. Immediatamente Derek e Malcom ci raggiunsero furenti: Fuori dai piedi, voi due. Quel posto spetta a noi intimò Derek. E perché mai, di grazia? chiese Aylwin facendo la santarellina. Non fare la furba: noi siamo i più grandi, a noi vanno i posti migliori. E adesso spostatevi. Mai replicò Aylwin aggrappandosi ad un bracciolo del divano. Sottoscrivo aggiunsi io facendo altrettanto con l'altro. Derek si lanciò sulla mia gamba destra cercando di trascinarmi giù ed io, non osando prenderlo a pedate come faceva Aylwin con Malcom, mi limitai a tirargli un cuscino in testa. Improvvisamente il divano si sollevò in aria e si inclinò in avanti, facendoci scivolare a terra. Derek scattò in avanti ma Ayly lo afferrò per una gamba: in breve si aggiunse anche Owen e ci trovammo tutti e cinque in una mezza rissa. Alla fine intervenne la signora Ryan appendendoci al soffitto e assegnando il divano a Derek, Malcom e al sottoscritto. Aylwin tuttavia non dovette sedersi sull'altro divano, piazzato in posizione più scomoda per guardare la TV, poiché la feci accomodare sulle mie ginocchia. Stai comoda? sussurrai circondandole al vita con le braccia. Comodissima. Dimmelo se ti faccio male alle gambe sussurrò appoggiandosi contro di me. Malcom ci zittì mentre cominciavano i titoli di testa e Owen mi strizzò l'occhio in segno d'intesa. Fosse successo solo il giorno prima credo che avrebbe strappato Aylwin dalle mie ginocchia come dalle fauci di un drago. Pensai che probabilmente i Ryan erano l'unica famiglia che conoscessi a giudicarmi un bravo ragazzo e non un "bastardo fetente di un Malfoy". Poi il film mi assorbì completamente e non ci pensai più. Quello passato dai Ryan fu di sicuro il Natale più bello di tutta la mia vita: nonostante non sapessero chi fossi, mi trattavano come uno della famiglia. Avevano persino pensato a comprarmi un regalo: mi avevano preso un giubbotto pesante di pelle, come quelli che indossavano i piloti. Sulla schiena era stampata lo stemma dell'8° Squadriglia d'Attacco Americana: un'aquila che reggeva tra gli artigli la famosa Campana. Anche io comunque non ero stato con le mani in mano: avevo preso un libro di ricette per la signora Ryan, una stilografica per il signor Ryan e un poster della Nazionale Americana di Basket per Derek, dei San Francisco 49ers per Malcom e degli Yankees per Owen. Ad Aylwin avevo preso due regali: quello "ufficiale" era un disco di ballate irlandesi, perché sapevo che le adorava; mentre quello un po' meno ufficiale era un braccialetto. La catenina reggeva una piastrina allungata su cui avevo fatto incidere le sue iniziali: A. H. R., Aylwin Heather Ryan. Lei mi regalò un lettore CD come il suo e le copie di alcuni dei suoi dischi che mi piacevano. Più tardi andammo a fare una passeggiata nei dintorni e fu allora che mi diede un diario dalla copertina blu, il mio colore preferito. Un giorno potresti averne bisogno mi bisbigliò all'orecchio. All'epoca non capii cosa voleva dire: l'avrei compreso solo molto, molto più tardi. Penso che ricorderò finché vivo il pranzo di Natale di quell'anno: la signora Ryan ed Aylwin erano rimaste in cucina per tutto il pomeriggio del 24 Dicembre a preparare alcuni antipasti. Il venticinque potei finalmente prendermi una piccola soddisfazione. I fratelli Ryan ogni anno si sfidavano a chi mangiava più tacchino: per questo la mattina di Natale saltavano la colazione. L'ultima in classifica era Ayly, che era arrivata ad un massimo di 25 pezzi, poi Malcom con i suoi 38, Owen con 54 e conduceva Derek con 66. Quell'anno partecipai anch'io alla gara. Quando feci la richiesta eravamo già a tavola: i fratelli di Aylwin mi guardarono con stupore e la signora Ryan con preoccupazione. Sei sicuro che poi non ti sentirai male? mi chiese con ansia. Non si preoccupi, signora: se sono sopravvissuto a 15 anni di pranzi di Natale a casa mia, non vedo perché dovrei sentirmi male ora. La signora Ryan mi guardò ancora un po' dubbiosa poi mi servì nel piatto un grosso pezzo di tacchino. Spero solo che non si offenderà se non mangerò il dolce dissi mentre mi passava il piatto. Oh no, no, figurati. Solo…Finché non ti senti male…. Scommetto che non ce la fa disse Derek con aria di superiorità dall'alto dei suoi ventisei anni e mezzo. E io scommetto che ti batte replicò Ayly. Derek la fissò socchiudendo gli occhi: Dieci sterline che non si avvicina neanche ai sessanta. Dieci sterline che ti batte replicò Aylwin. Ci sto. Si strinsero la mano attraverso il tavolo. Qualcun altro vuole scommettere? chiese il signor Ryan divertito dalla sfida. Io scommetto dieci sterline su Derek disse Malcom. E io ne scommetto dieci su di me dissi io. Owen? chiese il signor Ryan alzando un sopracciglio. Owen sorrise: No, grazie. Mi accontento di mangiare Bene. Allora pronti…Via! decretò il signor Ryan. Cominciammo a mangiare. Dopo un po' Derek lasciò cadere la forchetta: Per me basta così. Ne ho mangiati 68. Due in più dell'anno scorso constatò il signor Ryan. Io ero al 47° pezzo. Tutto bene, Danny? sussurrò Ayly chinandosi verso di me. Annuii soltanto perché avevo la bocca piena. Al 58° boccone cominciai a sentirmi un po' appesantito. Quando giunsi al 65° fu Derek a cominciare a preoccuparsi. Riuscii a cacciarmi in bocca ancora il 72° pezzo e poi deposi la forchetta. Avevo battuto Derek James Ryan. Dopo pranzo lui e Malcom cercarono di svignarsela ma io ed Ayly li incastrammo stendendo contemporaneamente una mano insieme e facendo loro segno di sganciare i soldi. Mentre mettevano mano al portafoglio, Derek commentò: Se non altro, oggi pomeriggio vomiterai anche l'anima. Io ed Aylwin ci scambiammo un'occhiata complice e sogghignammo: Volete scommettere? chiedemmo all'unisono. Neanche per sogno! rispose Malcom. Andammo due volte al cinema e razziammo l'emporio di caramelle a loro spese. 

La mattina del 4 Gennaio il signor Ryan, ex-soldato e appassionato di armi da fuoco, portò i suoi figli ad esercitarsi a sparare al poligono di tiro in città. Io andai con loro: non avevo mai visto né pistole né carabine e la sera prima, quando avevo chiesto di unirmi a loro, avevo trascorso circa un'ora a tempestare di domande il signor Ryan per capire come funzionassero. Quando mi mostrò un proiettile mi sembrò impossibile che una cosa così piccola potesse uccidere un uomo, poi pensai alle bacchette magiche che, seppur più pericolose, all'apparenza erano più innocue. Non c'era quasi nessuno quella mattina. Ci diedero le pistole e le cuffie con cui coprirci le orecchie. Malcom, Derek e Owen andarono ognuno in un box diverso, ma il signor Ryan volle che io ed Aylwin restassimo con lui. Caricò l'arma, prese la mira e sparò: sulla sagoma di cartone apparve un foro bel petto. Inghiottii a vuoto: adesso comprendevo appieno quello che il signor Ryan aveva cercato di spiegarmi la sera prima. Alcuni pensano che non dovrei insegnarvi a sparare disse piano il signor Ryan Ma a differenza di altri non-maghi, io so cosa è accaduto l'anno scorso al Torneo Tremaghi. So anche che molti maghi non credono alla risurrezione di Voldemort perché in questi mesi non è ancora successo nulla. Beh…Questo silenzio mi preoccupa molto, ragazzi, non ve lo nascondo. Più a lungo durerà il silenzio, più grande e più forte sarà l'attacco.  Patrick John Ryan si rivolse verso di noi abbassando la voce: So che voi due siete un mago e una strega, ma…Vorrei che imparaste lo stesso. Non possiamo sapere, con i tempi a cui andiamo in contro…. Aylwin annuì e il signor Ryan si rivolse a me: Danny, tu non sei mio figlio e non so se i tuoi genitori sarebbero d'accordo se ti insegnassi questo, ma…Vorrei che fossi tu a decidere. Ci pensai per qualche secondo: una pistola era un'arma Babbana, che mio padre avrebbe definito inutile saper usare. Rimasi in silenzio per qualche istante poi dissi: Credo sia meglio che impari anch'io, se lei vuole insegnarmi. Quel giorno imparai a sparare e a ricaricare un'arma. Allora non lo ritenevo importante, ma più tardi avrei dovuto ringraziare molte volte il signor Ryan per avermi voluto insegnare.

Il giorno prima di partire, festeggiammo il compleanno di Ayly, anche se mancavano ancora un paio di mesi: era nata l'8 Febbraio ed era dell'Acquario. Quand'è il tuo compleanno, Danny? mi chiese la signora Ryan mentre serviva a Malcom il suo pezzo di torta. Il 26 Maggio risposi educatamente. Maggio… mormorò Derek Gemelli, vero?. Annuii, mentre Owen commentava: Ecco perché lui ed Aylwin vanno così d'accordo!. Entrambi abbassammo gli occhi sulle nostre fette di torta e arrossimmo furiosamente. Quanti anni compi? Sedici? chiese il signor Ryan. Esatto.  Sedici anni…Beh, figliolo, sembri più vecchio della la tua età. Non è un gran complimento, papà gli fece notare Derek che aveva già festeggiato da tempo il decimo anniversario del suo sedicesimo compleanno. Owen strizzò l'occhio a me e ad Ayly: Teneteveli stretti i vostri sedici anni: passano in un lampo e dopo comincia a diventare tutto più complicato. Per me era già tutto abbastanza complicato, ma lo divenne ancora di più proprio a partire dal mio sedicesimo compleanno…Ma a questo ci arriverò dopo. È ancora presto. 

Il viaggio in aereo fino a Londra andò meglio dell'altra volta: mi era passata la paura. Eravamo sempre più depressi mentre ci avvicinavamo a King's Cross. Non avremmo più potuto farci vedere insieme, non avremmo più potuto essere noi stessi. Ci sentivamo strani e stanchi, ma dovevamo continuare con la nostra recita di beneficenza. Fummo attenti a non arrivare insieme e per tutto il viaggio in treno ci ignorammo. Prestai poca attenzione ai racconti delle vacanze invernali di Pansy, continuando a chiedermi cosa stesse facendo Faith. 

Riprendere la nostra consueta recita fu ancora più duro dopo aver assaggiato la libertà e nonostante sapessimo di dover essere cauti, sempre più spesso ci rifugiavamo nella Torre Ovest, vivendo fino in fondo quei momenti di felicità e cercando di prolungarli il più a lungo possibile. Ci sembrava di impazzire e guardavamo con invidia tutte le altre coppiette della scuola. In quei momenti avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per non essere un Malfoy. Era per colpa del mio nome e di mio padre se eravamo costretti a nasconderci. Non potendo stare con lei quanto avrei voluto e non potendo dimostrare apertamente quello che provavo nei suoi confronti, mi torturavo poiché avevo sempre la sgradevole sensazione di non amarla abbastanza, io che ogni volta che la vedevo mi sentivo fisicamente male dal bisogno di abbracciarla, baciarla, dirle che l'amavo con tutto me stesso, dirle che era tutto il mio mondo. A tavola, quando la guardavo mangiare in un angolo del tavolo, isolata dagli altri come se avesse una malattia contagiosa, volevo alzarmi in piedi e baciarla davanti a tutta la scuola. Ogni volta che le sussurravo "ti amo", avrei voluto urlarlo dalla cima del tetto. Tutto quello che mio padre mi aveva insegnato non m'importava più, avrebbe potuto ripetermi la lezione sulla purezza del sangue, avrebbe potuto picchiarmi e non sarebbe servito a niente perché ormai mi era entrata nel sangue, era la mia droga. Tutto questo lei lo sapeva. Non trovavo difficile parlarle delle mie emozioni, dei miei sentimenti, del modo in cui mi faceva sentire. Parlare con Faith era la cosa più facile del mondo: aveva un modo di guardarmi che mi faceva capire che avrei potuto mostrarle tutta la mia anima e lei non avrebbe mai usato ciò che vedeva per ferirmi. Non mi sono mai vergognato di essere me stesso con lei. Aylwin era fondamentalmente sempre sé stessa, tranne quando si trattava dei nostri rapporti in pubblico, quando doveva recitare. Anche lei mi parlava dei suoi sentimenti e mi raccontava i suoi segreti e i suoi sogni, cose che nemmeno suo fratello Owen sapeva. Tra noi non c'erano barriere, non avevamo segreti. In quel periodo, Faith mi insegnò a sognare e a pensare con la mia testa: per questo penso di non averla mai ringraziata abbastanza. 

Oltre alla soffocante sensazione di non fare mai abbastanza per lei, ce n'era un'altra ancora peggiore che mi avvelenava l'anima: quella di non essere degno di lei, di non meritarla. Non mi importava cosa gli altri dicessero o pensassero: lei  per me era un angelo. Il mio angelo, l'angelo che mi ha salvato. Io ero un Malfoy: questo dovrebbe dirla lunga. Quante volte avrò sentito i Grifondoro, i Corvonero e i Tassorosso sussurrare: "sangue cattivo" "uno peggio dell'altro" "gente con cui è meglio non avere a che fare" "servitori del lato oscuro". Così odiavo i miei antenati da Malvolio Malfoy – capostipite della dinastia – in giù, odiavo quelli venuti prima di lui di cui si ignorava il nome, odiavo ancora di più mio padre e odiavo me stesso per essere del loro stesso sangue. Sapevo quello che mio padre aveva fatto quando era un Mangiamorte: ogni missione, ogni ordine eseguito, ogni omicidio. E ogni volta che ci pensavo, avevo paura per Faith: se avesse saputo….Per lui lei non era altro che una sporca mezzosangue nemmeno degna di pulirgli le scarpe. Non avrebbe avuto il minimo problema ad ucciderla: di mezzosangue ne aveva già uccisi tanti, sarebbe stata poco più che un numero su una lista. Per me, invece, lei rappresentava il mondo intero. Ogni volta che ci pensavo, la guardavo e giuravo a me stesso che l'avrei protetta contro qualsiasi cosa: se mio padre avesse ci avesse mai scoperto, prima di arrivare a lei sarebbe dovuto passare sul mio cadavere.


	6. Quinta Strofa

QUINTA STROFA 

_S'addensano nubi all'orizzonte_

_soffia il gelido vento_

_e la burrasca infuria_

_senza mai finire. _

_Talvolta un raggio di sole  _

_le nubi riesce a passare_

_in uno sprazzo di sereno _

_possiam ancora riposare_

_prima di gettarci nella lotta _

_contro onde e vento e freddo_

_e corrente che verso il fondo_

_trascina _

_continuiamo a lottare _

_senza mai le armi gettare. _

_Sono al sicuro, amore_

_nulla mi può far male_

_finché la nostra canzone continua a suonare._

_Ma se la tempesta non passa_

_perché vuoi che sia io a passare?_

Ci sono alcune date di quell'anno che sono impresse nella mia testa: una di quelle è il 29 Gennaio. Quel giorno avvenne il primo incidente. Accadde durante la lezione di Erbologia e venne provocato da due Corvonero: per questo sono sicuro che fu un incidente. Ogni casa ha i suoi deficienti: se noi avevamo Tiger e Goyle, a Corvonero c'erano Tyler DeWitt e Martin Rhodes che potevano far loro una bella concorrenza. Quei due geni pensarono bene di andare stuzzicare una pianta di liane carnivore della professoressa Sprite: ad un certo punto, la pianta ruppe la sua gabbia di vetro e i suoi tentacoli cominciarono a frustare l'aria in cerca di prede. Quel giorno condividevo il tavolo da lavoro con Aylwin: istintivamente l'afferrai per un braccio e la trascinai via da lì, portandola indietro. La professoressa Sprite accorse e riuscì a Schiantare le liane carnivore prima che qualcuno potesse farsi male e riempì di strilli e improperi DeWitt e Rhodes. Sentivo il cuore che mi martellava in gola: in tutta la mia vita non ero mai stato tanto spaventato. Il pensiero che qualcosa di male potesse accadere ad Aylwin mi atterriva, letteralmente. Forse fu quel giorno che qualcuno cominciò ad avere dei sospetti, non ne sono sicuro ma mi sembra tutt'ora l'ipotesi più probabile.  

L'otto Febbraio era il compleanno di Aylwin: avevo preparato una piccola sorpresa per lei e volevo che tutto fosse perfetto. Per tutto il giorno ci ignorammo come al solito, ma appena scese la notte ci recammo di nascosto alla Torre Ovest dopo aver trangugiato una fiala di Pozione dell'Invisibilità a testa. Non appena varcammo il finto muro chiesi ad Aylwin di chiudere gli occhi e la guidai per mano su per le scale. Ogni tanto le scappava da ridere. Quando arrivammo nella stanza sotto il tetto, dove ci trovavamo di solito, appoggiata su un vecchio banco c'era una piccola torta di compleanno ai frutti di bosco e panna: nel pomeriggio ero sgattaiolato in cucina e avevo chiesto agli Elfi Domestici di prepararne una e avevo anche dovuto insistere perché la facessero piccola. Sopra la torta galleggiava un sedici di fumo luminoso che avevo creato con la magia. Faith mi sorrise con gioia e mi abbracciò stretto. Mentre mi abbracciava, le spostai i capelli dall'orecchio e canticchiai "Tanti Auguri a Te". Le diedi una piccola scatola: appena l'aprì la stanza si riempì di fuochi artificiali e luci incantate, mentre una nube di petali di rosa pioveva su di noi. Dall'espressione del suo volto compresi che la mia sorpresa era riuscita. Mangiammo la torta e poi le diedi il mio vero regalo. Era una catenina d'oro con un ciondolo a forma di cuore, su cui avevo fatto incidere il mio nome: Danny. Così sarò sempre con te le sussurrai all'orecchio. Faith era molto felice quella notte. Ad un certo punto mi guardò e scoppiò a ridere. Che c'è? le chiesi sorpreso. Sei sporco di panna disse avvicinandosi e baciandomi all'angolo della bocca. Poi si avvicinò ancora un po' e mi baciò sulle labbra. Non ho voglia di tornare in camerata, e tu? mormorai quando ci staccammo. Nemmeno io rispose. Vieni dissi guidandola verso la finestra della stanza. Ci arrampicammo fin sul tetto e poi restammo lì sdraiati vicini a guardare le stelle. Improvvisamente Faith balzò a sedere:  Quasi mi dimenticavo! Ho anch'io un regalo per te disse frugando sotto il mantello che aveva messo per proteggersi dal freddo. Mi voltai su un fianco sollevandomi su un gomito per guardarla: tirò fuori il suo inseparabile lettore CD e mi porse una cuffia: la musica iniziò quasi subito. Prima si sentirono soltanto delle chitarre, poi una voce maschile iniziò a cantare:

"_If I give up on you I give up on me_

_If we fight what's true, will we ever be_

_Even God himself and the faith I knew _

_Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you_

_Tease me, but holding out your hand_

_Then leave me, or take me as I am _

_And live our lives…stigmatized_

_I can feel the blood rushing through my veins_

_When I hear your voice, driving me insane_

_Hour after hour, day after day _

_Every lonely night that I sit and pray_

_Tease me, but holding out your hand_

_Then leave me, or take me as I am _

_And live our lives…stigmatized_

_We'll live our lives on different sides _

_But we'll keep together you and I_

_Just live our lives…stigmatized _

_We'll live our lives, we'll take the punches every day_

_We'll our lives, I know we're gonna find our way_

_I believe in you _

_Even if no one understands_

_I believe in you, and I don't really give a damn_

_We're stigmatized _

_We'll live our lives on different sides _

_But we'll keep together, you and I_

_We'll live our lives in different sides _

_We're gonna live our lives,_

_Gotta live our lives _

_ We're gonna live our lives_

_We're gonna live our lives, we're gonna live our lives…stigmatized" _

Ero più che sorpreso. Più che allibito. Mi voltai a guardarla e vidi nei suoi occhi il riflesso di quello che c'era nei miei: ci comprendemmo senza bisogno di parole. Quella canzone aveva già detto tutto. Non potei fare a meno di chiedermi come avessero fatto a scrivere una canzone così adatta alla nostra storia, così perfetta da rispecchiare i sentimenti di entrambi. Volli ascoltarla una seconda volta, ma lo feci tenendo Faith abbracciata e guardandola dritta negli occhi. Ti piace? mi chiese quando la canzone fu finita. Annuii: È bellissima. Sembra fatta apposta per noi. Faith sorrise: Bene. Da oggi sarà la nostra canzone. Ti va?. Sì risposi semplicemente stringendola a me e baciandola. Non so quanto tempo restammo ancora su quel tetto, abbracciati sotto le stelle; non so quante volte ascoltammo ancora quella canzone. Avrei voluto fermare il tempo e restare là con lei per sempre, avrei voluto non tornare mai alla realtà. Di tutti i regali che ho ricevuto in vita mia, nessuno ha tanto significato quanto quello che ricevetti quella notte. Nessuno mi aveva mai regalato una canzone e dubito che qualcuno lo farà mai più: soltanto Faith avrebbe potuto pensare a una cosa del genere. Era molto tardi quando finalmente ci decidemmo a tornare al nostro dormitorio: inghiottimmo la seconda fiala di Pozione dell'Invisibilità e ci avviammo attraverso i corridoi, evitando per un soffio quell'odiosa mrs. Purr. Giungemmo in sala comune appena un paio di minuti prima che la pozione smettesse di fare effetto. Baciai un'ultima volta Ayly, poi entrambi ci separammo e ognuno andò nel proprio dormitorio. Quella notte mi addormentai cullato dalle note della nostra canzone, che continuavo a sentire nella mia testa. La sera del 17 Febbraio avvenne un incidente molto strano: stavamo andando a cena quando ci incontrammo con il gruppo dei Grifondoro lungo le scale. Avevo stancamente attaccato una delle mie solite battaglie verbali con Potter: tormentarlo e prendere in giro lui e Weasley non mi andava più tanto. Improvvisamente si sentì uno schianto e Lavanda Brown lanciò uno strillo acuto dall'alto della scalinata indicando qualcosa. Mi voltai a guardare e vidi uno dei grandi lampadari dell'ingresso precipitare addosso ad Aylwin, che era uscita per ultima dal corridoio che portava alla nostra sala comune e in quel momento si trovava  passare proprio lì sotto. Vidi una macchia rossa scattare dal gruppo dei Grifondoro e poi non sentii più nulla per via dello schianto del lampadario e delle urla delle ragazze Grifondoro (e ci tengo a sottolineare Grifondoro). Spostai Potter con una spallata e scesi le cale per andare a vedere quello che era successo: a circa tre metri di distanza dal lampadario Fred Weasley, coperto di schegge di vetro, stava aiutando Ayly a rialzarsi mentre altri Grifondoro (gli  altri tre Weasley e la Granger) si avvicinavano il più in fretta possibile. Soffocai a stento l'impulso di andare a stringere Ayly tra le braccia e baciarla davanti a tutti e di stringere la mano a Fred. Tutto l'atrio cominciò a risuonare di mormorii spaventati Ayly, Fred, state bene? Siete feriti? Ma come può essere successo? Se non era per Fred… L'avrebbe schiacciata… Santo Dio, che spavento!. Cosa è successo? chiese il professor Piton arrivando seguito dalla McGranitt. Un incidente… mormorò Ginny Weasley Il lampadario si è staccato e per poco non è caduto addosso ad Aylwin. La professoressa McGranitt impallidì e, dopo aver controllato che Fred ed Aylwin non fossero feriti, ci ordinò seccamente di andare a cena. Mentre risalivo le scale, vidi con la coda dell'occhio i due professori chinarsi ad esaminare la corda che reggeva il lampadario. Dopo cena andai subito alla Torre Ovest e attesi l'arrivo della mia ragazza per un bel po'. I minuti passavano e lei non arrivava, il che non faceva che accrescere la mia inquietudine. Finalmente sentii i suoi passi sulle scale: Dove diavolo eri finita? le chiesi appena la vidi apparire sulla soglia. Mi dispiace per il ritardo sussurrò Ma ho incontrato la professoressa McGranitt in corridoio e mi ha fatto qualche domanda. Scusami risposi alzandomi e stringendola tra le braccia È solo che…Quando hai avuto l'incidente mi sono spaventato tantissimo. Se non fosse stato per Fred Weasley… non riuscii a completare la frase e la strinsi più forte che potevo. Sto bene. Non devi preoccuparti. In fondo, è stato solo un incidente isolato. Provai un brivido lungo la schiena e la strinsi con forza: ripensavo ai due professori che avevano esaminato la corda del lampadario e avevo la sgradevole sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di strano. Quello fu soltanto il primo di una lunga serie di incidenti che coinvolse la mia adorata Aylwin e dai quali ella si salvò a stento, spesso per intervento altrui. Sembrava quasi impossibile che gliene capitassero tante: prima il lampadario, poi a Erbologia per poco non cadde su un cespuglio di cicuta, a Trasfigurazione la sua bacchetta smise improvvisamente di funzionare e per poco non esplose, a Incantesimi gliene capitavano di tutti i colori, alcune armature le crollarono addosso mentre si recava a pranzo, mentre ascoltava musica vicino al caminetto il suo vestito prese improvvisamente fuoco e venne colpita da un bolide mentre dava lezioni di volo a un paio di Tassorosso del primo anno…Fu soprattutto questo incidente a darmi la certezza che qualcuno sapesse di noi due. Indovinate un po' chi si stava allenando sul campo da Quidditch quando il bolide partì a razzo nella direzione sbagliata? La nostra squadra. Ma fu in un martedì di Aprile che si toccò veramente il fondo, durante l'ora di Pozioni con i Grifondoro. Poiché sia noi che i Grifondoro eravamo dispari, c'era un banco misto: Aylwin ed Hermione Granger lavoravano insieme sedute al primo banco. Stavamo preparando una Pozione Rivelatrice, in grado di provocare delle visioni sul passato delle persone e molto utile nei casi di amnesia: se fosse andata bene avrebbe dovuto essere di un color lilla. Alla fine il professor Piton ci invitò a berne un sorso, uno soltanto, che ci avrebbe provocato una brevissima visione. Piton presso l'ultimo banco stava apostrofando quel pasticcione di Neville Paciock, la cui pozione anziché lilla era gialla. Vidi Aylwin scambiare alcune parole con Lavanda Brown e portarsi il bicchiere alle labbra. Tutto accadde con una velocità impressionante: Hermione Granger alzò gli occhi verso Ayly e lanciò un grido facendole saltare di mano il bicchiere con un manrovescio. Il bicchiere cadde a terra e andò in pezzi mentre un liquido viola cupo si spandeva sul pavimento. Che cosa succede? ruggì Piton avvicinandosi al banco di Aylwin ed Hermione, fissando quest'ultima come se avesse voluto fulminarla Ti ha dato di volta il cervello, Granger?. Guardi il filtro di Aylwin squittì per tutta risposta. Automaticamente gli occhi di Piton corsero al calderone, ma Hermione indicò invece il pavimento: Quello che era nel bicchiere. Piton gettò uno sguardo al liquido viola sparso a terra e improvvisamente si incupì: si inginocchiò a terra e osservò attentamente il filtro, poi si rialzò e scrutò quello rimasto nel calderone di Aylwin. Poi alzò gli occhi verso la classe, scrutandoci attentamente uno per uno con uno sguardo per nulla rassicurante. Granger, Ryan, immediatamente nel mio ufficio. Tutti gli altri possono andare. Lanciai un'occhiata preoccupata ad Aylwin: non capivo cosa diavolo fosse successo. Non potei aspettarla perché avevo una lezione di Antiche Rune così dovetti attendere fino al tramonto per parlarle. Con l'arrivo della bella stagione avevamo abbandonato la Torre Ovest: adesso ci incontravamo in una piccola radura nascosta sulla riva del lago. Arrivai lì per primo e non appena udii i suoi passi avvicinarsi le andai incontro. Stai bene? chiesi abbracciandola. Sembrava confusa e un po' spaventata. Sì, grazie ad Hermione. A cosa diavolo è successo a lezione?. Vorrei saperlo anch'io. Piton  dice che ho sbagliato la pozione: secondo lui ho messo così tanta polvere di Papavero Cupo che sarebbe bastato un solo sorso di quella roba per spedirmi all'altro mondo. Per fortuna Hermione se n'è accorta. Ma non avevi visto che il colore era sbagliato? chiesi pur aspettandomi la risposta. Faith scosse il capo: È proprio questo il punto: prima di riempire il bicchiere ero sicura al 100% che la mia pozione fosse lilla. Non sono daltonica, so riconoscere i colori. Poi mi sono allontanata per prendere il bicchiere e ho scambiato due parole in croce con Emma Wickfield. Quando sono tornata a posto ho cominciato a chiacchierare con Lavanda e non ho fatto caso al colore della Pozione. Eppure ti assicuro che quando mi sono alzata per prendere il bicchiere era lilla. Ti credo mormorai Ma questo può significare una sola cosa: qualcuno sta cercando di ucciderti dissi guardandola negli occhi. Pensi che ci abbiano scoperti?. Non ne ho idea. Può darsi. Forse quando ti ho tirata via dalle Liane Carnivore ad Erbologia la cosa ha destato sospetti. Credo che non ne siano certi ma che sospettino qualcosa. Allora non diamogli più modo di sospettare mi disse. Che vuoi dire? domandai allarmato. Molto semplice spiegò con calma Daremo una piccola recita di beneficenza a favore dei nostri "cari" compagni Serpeverde. Mi spiegò quale fosse il suo piano, ma io all'inizio non volevo farlo. Non puoi chiedermelo, Aylwin. Non posso farlo…non a te Danny, non abbiamo altra scelta. Lo sai. Chinai il capo: Lo so. Ma vorrei che non fosse necessario…Sei sicura che non ci sia altro modo?. Danny, so quanto ti costa, ma devi farlo. Così forse la pianteranno una buona volta. Rimanemmo in silenzio: Allora? mi chiese infine. Annuii: Va bene… dissi a fatica Lo farò. Così, qualche giorno dopo, a pranzo, inscenammo una piccola commedia. Aylwin mi rovesciò "sbadatamente" addosso il suo succo di zucca. Guarda quello che fai, mezzosangue! esclamai sforzandomi di sembrare arrabbiato Se eri tanto stupida, dovevi farti mettere a Tassorosso. Sarai intelligente tu, sarai ribatté aspra. Più di te senz'altro Ma se non riesci neanche a fare due più due senza chiedere a paparino. Pensa al tuo schifoso padre babbano, Ryan. A lui e ai tuoi fratellini decerebrati. Non osare insultare i miei fratelli!. Io non li insulto, sono loro che sono un insulto al genere umano E da quando tu ne fai parte?. Da sempre, al contrario di te Cosa voi dire? Voglio dire che gli Yankee e gli Irlandesi non fanno parte del genere umano. Tu non sei altro che una dannata, schifosa Mezzosangue Yankee Irlandese,cioè un perfetto zero!. Tu invece sei ancora meno di zero, incapace fallito!. La mia mano sinistra scattò e colpì la sua guancia con uno schiocco: Aylwin cadde a terra portando la mano sulla guancia colpita e fissandomi con rabbia dal pavimento. Impara a tenere la bocca chiusa, Ryan. E stattene pure sul pavimento a piagnucolare: è quello il tuo posto. Vidi con la coda dell'occhio Fred, Ron e Gorge Weasley a stento trattenuti da Harry Potter, mentre Hermione si precipitava ad aiutare l'amica. Aylwin rifiutò con un gesto la mano che le porgeva e si alzò in piedi scuotendosi i vestiti, poi tornò a sedersi. Intanto Tiger, Goyle e tre o quattro altri purosangue Serpeverde mi stavano facendo i complimenti per la lezione che avevo dato a "quella là". Pansy Parkinson era in brodo di giuggiole: Oh, Draco, sei stato grandioso. Le hai proprio detto il fatto suo a quella schifosa. Beh…Era ora che qualcuno le chiarisse come funzionano le cose da queste parti. Mi sentivo un verme. Dopo la sberla non potevo certo guardare Aylwin per controllare se stava bene e inoltre non ne avevo il coraggio. Centinaia di pensieri mi sfrecciavano in testa più veloci di tutti i Boccini d'Oro o di tutte le Firebolt del mondo. L'avevo colpita troppo forte? Le avevo fatto male? E se le fosse rimasto un livido? E poi quello che ci eravamo detti…Avevamo provato quella conversazione decine e decine di volte, ma urlarla così davanti a tutta la scuola…Non importava se avevamo dovuto farlo per allontanar ogni sospetto, stavo ugualmente malissimo, pensavo quasi che non avrei mai potuto sentirmi peggio. Inghiottii a fatica qualche boccone, poi mi alzai e me ne andai senza osare rivolgerle un solo sguardo. Appena fuori dalla scuola, corsi più in fretta che potei fino al nostro nascondiglio. Attraversai i cespugli spinosi che lo nascondevano strappandomi l'uniforme scolastica e graffiandomi le braccia e le mani: non mi importava. Mi lasciai cadere sull'erba presso la riva del lago e nascosi il volto tra le mani, stringendo gli occhi più che potevo per impedire alle lacrime di scivolare fuori, per non vedere più quelle immagini che scorrevano nella mia testa ma senza successo. Non sentii i passi di Ayly che si avvicinava. Mi appoggiò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla: Tutto bene?. Faith! esclamai stringendola a me Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto! Ti ho fatto male? E quello che ho detto…. Danny mi interruppe sfiorandomi il volto con una mano Stai calmo. Va tutto bene, non mi hai fatto male. E so perfettamente che quelle parole non significavano assolutamente nulla. M..Ma ti ho buttata a terra!. Faith scosse il capo: Non mi hai buttata a terra, Danny: sono io che sono caduta apposta. Volevo solo aggiungere un po' di dramma alla scena, ma…Non credevo che reagissi così…. Non è colpa tua… mormorai staccandomi da lei ed evitando il suo sguardo. Ricordi di quando ero bambino continuavano a scorrermi nella testa e non erano molto piacevoli. Danny sussurrò Faith appoggiandomi ancora una mano sulla spalla Cosa ti succede?. Esitai, ma dopo pochi minuti mi ritrovai a raccontarle della mia vita familiare, argomento che avevo sempre accuratamente evitato. Le raccontai come il primo ricordo della mia infanzia fosse mio padre che prendeva a schiaffi mia madre, come un giorno, poiché avevo cercato di difenderla, lui mi ruppe il polso destro e tutte le volte che mi aveva picchiato e sottoposto alla Maledizione Cruciatus. Vi stupite se odio mio padre? 

Faith mi ascoltò in silenzio e quando osai finalmente guardarla negli occhi li vidi pieni di lacrime. Anch'io sentivo le lacrime pungermi gli occhi, ma tentai di ricacciarle indietro come facevo da almeno tredici anni buoni. Faith mi abbracciò senza dire una parola: Ehi, non ti metterai mica a piangere, spero? le dissi cercando di buttarla sul ridere senza molto successo. Dai, non è affatto il caso di piangere. Io non l'ho mai fatto. Faith si staccò da me e mi fissò attentamente: Fai molto male. Piangere fa bene, non lo sai?. Gli uomini non piangono borbottai. Chi te l'ha detto, tuo padre? Beh, è una stronzata. Come il 95% delle cose che dice aggiunsi serrando gli occhi. Nonostante anni di pratica, stavo per mettermi a piangere ugualmente. Una lacrima mi rigò la guancia e l'asciugai con rabbia. Danny sussurrò Faith Non aver mai, mai paura di piangere. Ti farà sentire solo meglio. Ormai non potevo più fare nulla contro le lacrime silenziose che sgorgavano dai miei occhi come un fiume in piena: semplicemente mi abbandonai ad esse. Faith mi fece appoggiare la testa contro il suo grembo e lì piansi tredici anni di lacrime represse: lacrime di rabbia, di tristezza, di solitudine e di dolore. Faith mi accarezzava i capelli e poi cominciò a canticchiare sottovoce una delicata melodia. Cosa stai cantando? mormorai senza muovermi. Oh, è…è una ninna nanna che mia madre mi cantava sempre quando ero piccola. Mia madre non mi ha mai cantato niente mormorai con un po' di malinconia. Faith esitò un istante: Se vuoi posso cantare io per te…Anche se non ho la voce adatta e non sono intonatissima. Non mi importa affatto…Sempre che non ti dispiaccia. Assolutamente no. Iniziò a cantare e, nonostante tutto, la sua voce mi sembrava quella di un angelo. Iniziò a cantare la storia dell'ultima rosa d'estate, una melodia dolce e triste allo stesso tempo. Quel giorno non scoprii come finiva quella storia: ascoltai a mala pena la prima strofa e poi scivolai in un sonno profondo. Quando mi risvegliai il sole si era spostato verso Ovest nel cielo. Ayly continuava ad accarezzarmi i capelli. Faith… mormorai sfregandomi gli occhi e rialzandomi Quanto ho dormito?. Un'oretta e mezza. Le lezioni sono già iniziate, ma dormivi così bene che non  ho osato svegliarti…Sembravi un angelo si lasciò sfuggire arrossendo. Io le guardai e le sorrisi, stringendola tra le braccia: Tu non sembri un angelo: lo sei. Sei il mio angelo mormorai prima di baciarla. In quel momento toccai letteralmente il cielo con un dito, mi sembrava di galleggiare in aria: mi avevano definito in moltissimi modi, la maggior parte dei quali molto poco lusinghieri, ma non avrei mai creduto possibile che qualcuno pensasse a me come un angelo. Mi sentivo più grande, più forte e se mio padre fosse apparso in quel momento ci avrei messo un minuto a mandarlo al tappeto. Aylwin mi faceva sentire come nessuno mi aveva mai fatto sentire prima: non soltanto vivo, ma anche speciale, degno di aspirare a qualcosa di grande e di guardare la luce senza chinare il capo, né per questo bruciarmi gli occhi. Quando stavo con lei, tutto il resto del mondo svaniva: non esistevano più né mio padre, né Voldemort né ragazzo-prodigio Potter. Non importava più nulla, soltanto noi. E io mi sentivo al sicuro, felice e in pace con il resto del mondo come non lo ero mai stato. Non ero più Draco Malfoy. Forse non lo ero mai stato, perché Draco Malfoy non era altro che una creazione di Lucius Malfoy: nient'altro che una marionetta, un corpo vuoto senz'anima. Aylwin invece vide la mia anima, come non so, e riuscì a risvegliarla dal sonno in cui giaceva. È a lei che devo tutto ciò che sono, tutto ciò che ho imparato ad essere. Senza di lei, non sarei mai vissuto: non sarei mai stato altro che uno schiavo di mio padre. Grazie a lei presi la decisione più importante della mia vita, quella che mi avrebbe sottratto per sempre al controllo di Lucius Malfoy. Anche se all'inizio della nostra storia ero sempre riuscito a ricacciarlo indietro con successo, il pensiero del mio futuro tornava sempre ad ossessionarmi. Soprattutto la sera, quando stavo sdraiato nel mio letto in attesa del sonno: allora non mi dava mai tregua. Mio padre era stato un Mangiamorte al servizio di Lord Voldemort: quando quest'ultimo era risorto, era immediatamente tornato ai suoi ordini. Mio padre voleva fare di me un Mangiamorte mentre mia madre, che in un primo tempo l'aveva seguito, se avesse avuto il potere di farlo avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per impedirlo: ma in casa Malfoy non aveva diritto di parola ed era Lucius a governare le nostre vite. Anche se l'idea di diventare un Mangiamorte come mio padre non mi aveva mai sorriso, probabilmente avrei finito per diventarlo se non fosse stato per Aylwin. Dopo che conobbi lei e la sua famiglia, questo pensiero mi divenne insostenibile: se avessi obbedito ancora a mio padre, forse un giorno mi sarei trovato a dover uccidere Aylwin e la sua famiglia. In quella stessa notte di Aprile decisi che non sarei mai diventato un Mangiamorte e non avrei mai più permesso a mio padre di controllare la mia vita, anche a costo di perderla. Avrei seguito la mia fede, ad ogni costo. Non sapevo come avrei fatto, non sapevo cosa avrei detto, ma mi sarei ribellato. Avevo già cominciato a farlo innamorandomi di Aylwin. Non avrei dimostrato subito la mia ribellione: no, sarebbe solo servito a far uccidere me e forse anche lei. Avrei studiato un piano per uscire da quella situazione cercando di non mettere in pericolo la vita di Ayly. Ma prima c'era un'altra cosa che dovevo fare. 

Non volevo che qualcuno mi vedesse, così aspettai che tutti fossero in classe e saltai la lezione di Artimanzia. Mi avviai lungo il corridoio fin all'ufficio del preside: Albus Silente era seduto alla scrivania leggendo alcune lettere. Esitante, bussai alla porta: Avanti. Entrai e andai davanti alla scrivania: Non dovrebbe essere a lezione, signor Malfoy? mi chiese scrutandomi dietro le lenti degli occhiali. Sì, signore, ma…Avrei un problema da sottoporle e…ehm, a dire il vero si tratta di una richiesta. È per Aylwin Ryan. C'è qualche problema con la signorina Ryan, signor Malfoy?. Io credo che bisognerebbe trasferirla in un'altra casa, magari Grifondoro. Là si troverebbe meglio e sarebbe…. Sarebbe cosa, signor Malfoy?. Adesso sapevo come si sentivano le persone interrogate dal KGB. Sarebbe…sarebbe più a suo agio. Si troverebbe in un ambiente migliore. Dagli occhi di Silente capii che sapeva che in realtà stavo per dire un'altra cosa quando mi ero bloccato. Ed è questo l'unico motivo? Signor Malfoy, se la signorina Ryan non si trovasse bene nella sua casa, sono certo che verrebbe a riferirlo immediatamente, quindi…. Si sbaglia signore: non lo farebbe mai.Silente sembrò sorpreso: E perché no?. Perché vuole stare con me sarebbe stata la risposta esatta, ma invece dissi: È troppo orgogliosa e non vuole che gli altri pensino che sia una piagnona. E poi ci sono altri motivi per cui dovrebbe essere spostata…. Non sapevo se era al corrente dell'ultimo, strano incidente occorso ad Aylwin, così gli raccontai quanto era accaduto a lezione di Pozioni. Parve molto turbato: si alzò e mi accompagnò in una stanza vicina, raccomandandomi di attendere. Poi tornò in ufficio e lo sentii convocare il professor Piton. La porta era spessa e non potei udire ciò che dicevano: quando il preside venne a riprendermi, Piton se n'era andato. Secondo il professore, la signorina Ryan ha sbagliato la pozione. Un errore comprensibile…. NON È VERO! esclamai. E come fa ad esserne così sicuro? mi sembrava che i suoi occhi potessero leggermi nel pensiero. Beh…Ecco…Ryan lavorava in coppia con la Granger quel giorno. Nessuno sbaglia una pozione con la Granger accanto. E inoltre le ho sentite parlare in corridoio: Ryan ha detto che non capiva come fosse potuto accadere, perché era sicura che la sua pozione fosse del colore giusto quando si è alzata a prendere un bicchiere. Anche la Granger diceva che era sicura che la sua pozione fosse giusta. Quindi lei non crede che si sia trattato di un incidente. E cosa crede, signor Malfoy?. Esitai: Io credo che qualcuno voglia uccidere Aylwin Ryan. Il preside mi scrutò ancora da sopra le lenti: E ha una vaga idea del perché qualcuno vorrebbe farlo?. Perché io e lei ci amiamo e mi sta sottraendo al lato oscuro e all'influenza di mio padre pensai e poi dissi ad alta voce: No, signore, non ne ho idea. Però sono certo che stanno cercando di farlo. Silente non parlò e annuì gravemente: Sì, sì…Credo che sia il caso di trasferirla. Convocherò immediatamente la signorina Ryan, il professor Piton e la professoressa McGranitt. Posso andare, signore? chiesi con un po' di nervosismo. Il preside mi guardò sorpreso così mi affrettai a spiegare: Ecco, io….Non credo di aver più niente da fare qui. Credo anch'io disse congedandomi. Buona giornata, signor Malfoy. Anche a lei, signor preside. La lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche era già iniziata, così mi diressi al nostro posto segreto. Restai per un po' lì a riflettere, fissando l'acqua del lago. Improvvisamente sentii una voce alle mie spalle: Perché hai voluto mandarmi via?. Mi voltai: Aylwin era lì davanti a me, con gli occhi pieni di rabbia. Se vuoi sbarazzarti di me, dimmelo! Non è il caso che tu ricorra al preside Smettila con queste stupidaggini: ti amo e tu lo sai bene. Ma non posso permettere che ti facciano del male: se non posso difenderti io, lo faranno i Grifondoro. Con loro sarai al sicuro. Maledizione, Danny, non lo sarò affatto! Non capisci che sono al sicuro solo finché sono con te?. No, non lo sei! Sono io che ti metto in pericolo, se non fosse per me non starebbero cercando di ucciderti!. Faith cominciò a piangere in silenzio e io la strinsi fra le braccia: si aggrappò forte a me, come se fosse sul punto di essere trascinata via da una forza invisibile. Danny…Io non voglio lasciarti, voglio restare vicina a te, qualunque cosa accada…Non puoi chiedermi di andarmene, non puoi!. Sssh, andrà tutto bene mormorai baciandola in fronte Staremo meno tempo insieme in classe, è vero…Ma cercheremo di incontrarci più spesso. Coraggio, andrà tutto bene. Faith continuava a singhiozzare: Se penso che…che sarai da solo in quel covo di serpi, io…Io ci divento matta!. Non preoccuparti: non oseranno farmi niente, altrimenti l'avrebbero già fatto. Io starò bene la strinsi più forte che potevo, accarezzandole i capelli. Mi mancherai tanto, Danny Non dirlo a me: non te ne sei ancora andata e mi manchi già sussurrai prima di baciarla. Ayly si allontanò un poco da me, guardandomi dritto in faccia: i suoi occhi brillavano sia per le lacrime che per quella luce speciale che vi splendeva dentro, una luce che appariva soltanto quando guardava me. Ti amo, Danny. Anch'io ti amo, Faith. Sei tutta la mia vita. Quella sera, a cena, Silente annunciò che "a causa di difficoltà di ambientazione" Aylwin Ryan veniva trasferita presso i Grifondoro. A questo annuncio, tutti i ragazzi e le ragazze Grifondoro scoppiarono in un applauso scrosciante mentre Aylwin, con un timido sorriso sulle labbra, si univa a loro. Fred e George Weasley fischiavano come due locomotive a vapore mentre gli altri stringevano la mano ad Ayly o le davano il loro benvenuto con delle pacche sulle spalle o sulla schiena. Lei sorrideva cortese ma ad un certo punto mi guardò lanciandomi un'occhiata triste. Io le sorrisi sperando di incoraggiarla e che non avesse notato la mia malinconia.       

I giorni che seguirono per noi due furono abbastanza difficili: ora che appartenevamo a due case differenti e nemiche, dovevamo essere ancora più cauti. Inoltre avevamo meno occasioni di trovarci da soli per poter parlare e concordare così i nostri appuntamenti al lago: quello all'inizio sembrava un problema insormontabile ma presto Aylwin pensò che avremmo potuto ricorrere all'alfabeto Morse, un'utilissima invenzione Babbana. Così, durante le lezioni di Pozioni e a tavola tamburellavo sul tavolo con le dita di una mano o con una matita, mentre a Cura delle Creature Magiche usavo i raggi del sole facendoli riflettere sul vetro del mio orologio: Aylwin generalmente rispondeva usando quest'ultimo sistema, aiutandosi anche lei con il vetro dell'orologio, il braccialetto o il ciondolo. Ovviamente ci sarebbe voluto troppo tempo per trasmettere lettera per lettera ogni parola, perciò stilammo un elenco di frasi convenzionali a cui facemmo corrispondere una lettera e trasmettevamo quelle. Non era proprio il massimo della comodità, però funzionava Ci incontravamo sulla riva del fiume ogni volta che ne avevamo la possibilità: gli incidenti di Aylwin erano cessati nel momento stesso in cui era entrata a far parte dei Grifondoro i quali, che forse avevano sospettato qualcosa, durante le lezioni con noi Serpeverde non la mollavano mai un attimo, facendo quasi un muro attorno a lei per proteggerla e pronti ad accorrere alla minima stranezza, però per noi due non era ancora suonato il "cessato allarme". Per sicurezza io e lei in pubblico ci scambiavamo battute taglienti, anche se poi stavamo un po' male. I nostri incontri tuttavia non vennero influenzati: restavamo per ore in riva al fiume, chiacchierando o tacendo, ascoltando abbracciati la nostra canzone e scambiandoci baci e carezze. Spesso desideravo che quegli attimi di pace, quei momenti di vera vita non finissero mai: ogni volta diventava sempre più duro tornare alla realtà e comportarci freddamente, ma non avevamo altra scelta. 


	7. Sesta Strofa

SESTA STROFA 

_Brillava allora il sole_

_e credevamo che per sempre _

_sarebbe rimasto._

_Il sole._

_La riva del lago._

_Altre note e altre parole._

_Un canzone da non dimenticare,_

_il canto del bianco cigno_

_dopo il colpo fatale. _

_Non brillerà più il sole  _

_non sorgerà la luna_

_freddo e gelo il mondo,_

_è un triste giorno_

_quando ti strappano il tuo bene._

_Ti prego, ragazzo,_

_ascolta le mie parole:_

_non fu tua la colpa_

_quando perdesti la fede.   _

Il 26 Maggio compii sedici anni. A casa mia non c'era l'abitudine di festeggiare i compleanni, così non ho mai tenuto i miei in gran considerazione: era già tanto che me lo ricordassi. Però c'era qualcuno a cui la cosa importava. La mattina, a colazione, con la posta ricevetti una busta da mia madre: dentro c'era un foglio di pergamena piegato in due, su cui capeggiava un grosso sedici dipinto con inchiostro scintillante. Dentro c'era una frase di auguri da mia madre. Mio padre non aveva firmato. Mentre ripiegavo il foglio nella busta, un raggio di luce mi colpì negli occhi. Guardai verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro e vidi Aylwin giocherellare "distrattamente" con il suo ciondolo. Fingendo di guardare l'ora, catturai il raggio di sole e lo rispedii indietro rapidamente, creando due rapidi bagliori: due punti, ovvero la lettera I dell'alfabeto Morse che nel nostro codice stava per "In ascolto". Rispondendo con il solito sistema, Aylwin mi chiese se potevamo incontrarci durante il pomeriggio al solito posto e se potevo saltare le lezioni. La mia risposta furono una R seguita dopo una piccola pausa da una O e una K e infine una P, ovvero: "Ricevuto", "Okay" "Passo". Aylwin confermò e rispose con una R concludendo poi con le solite tre lettere che chiudevano le nostre conversazioni: P E C, Passo E Chiudo. Nel pomeriggio, mentre mi dirigevo con Tiger e Goyle verso la lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche, finsi di aver dimenticato in camera la bacchetta e, dopo aver detto loro di andare avanti, tornai verso il castello. Dopo essermi assicurato di non essere stato seguito, piegai verso il lago e tenendomi basso per non farmi scorgere raggiunsi finalmente il nostro piccolo angolo segreto. Faith era già lì che armeggiava con un grosso pacco: aveva uno strano sorriso sul volto e gli occhi le brillavano come quando aspettava qualcosa di piacevole. Accomodati pure sull'erba disse facendo un cenno vago e continuando a trafficare. Cercai di sbirciare il contenuto della scatola ma non ebbi molto successo. Faith mi ordinò di chiudere gli occhi ed io eseguii: quando finalmente mi disse di riaprirli vidi davanti a me una piccola torta al cioccolato con sopra due candeline sui cui erano attaccati i numeri 1 e 6. Aylwin mise una cassetta nel suo registratorino portatile e la fece partire: all'inizio si sentivano soltanto risatine e bisbigli confusi, poi  qualcuno batté le mani un paio di volte e cadde il silenzio. Uno, due, tre… scandì  la signora Ryan e poi lei, suo marito e i suoi figli cominciarono a cantare "Tanti Auguri a te": alle loro voci provenienti dal registratore si aggiunse quella chiara di Aylwin, che cantava dal vivo. Non potei fare a meno di ridere quando mi accorsi che Owen, al secondo "tanti auguri a te" aveva cantato "e la torta a me". Finita la canzone dal registratore scrosciarono gli applausi mentre spegnevo le candeline. Poi si sentirono le voci dei fratelli di Aylwin: Cento di questi giorni! disse Malcom. Auguri, vecchio! Ti aspetto il Natale prossimo per la rivincita! intervenne Derek. Buon compleanno, Danny! Per il regalo…Fatti insegnare da Aylwin. Se vieni giù da noi quest'estate farai pratica urlò Owen di sottofondo. Tantissimi Auguri, figliolo si udì la voce profonda del signor Ryan. Owen, smettila di fare lo scemo…Oh, tantissimi auguri, caro! Spero che la torta ti piaccia. Con la voce della signora Ryan che rimproverava ancora i suoi figli, la cassetta finì. Faith era lì in piedi che mi guardava: E tu non me li fai gli auguri? chiesi sorridendo. Si inginocchiò accanto a me e mi baciò: Buon compleanno, amor mio sussurrò mentre le facevo scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita. Ti amo, Faith sussurrai baciandola ancora È il più bel compleanno della mia vita. Aspetta di vedere i regali

disse sciogliendosi dal mio abbraccio e tornando verso il grosso pacco. Per prima cosa vennero fuori un berretto verde militare con stampato sopra l'insegna dei marines – il globo, un'ancora e un'aquila – da parte del signor Ryan e una macchina fotografica di quelle usa-e-getta da parte della signora Ryan. Ma i regali più belli e strani li ricevetti dai fratelli di Aylwin: Derek mi spedì un coltellino multiuso, Malcom un orologio e Owen un guantone e una palla da baseball. Quando li vidi dovetti fare una faccia ben strana, perché Aylwin non riusciva a smettere di ridere. Finalmente, quando le fu passata, mi spiegò tutte le regole del gioco e mi insegnò a lanciare: poiché avevamo un'unica palla, dovevamo sempre ricorrere all'Incantesimo di Appello. Ricordo che mentre provavo sbagliai mira e mandai la palla nel lago: la richiamammo con l'incantesimo e ci tornò su con un paio di Chiocciole Gialle d'Acqua Dolce attaccate. Dopo un po' ci stufammo entrambi e ci sedemmo a mangiare la mia prima torta di compleanno. Non ne avevo mai ricevute prima. Forse per questo mi giudicherete parziale, ma vi assicuro che era la più buona che abbia mai mangiato. Dopo ci stendemmo sull'erba e ascoltammo la nostra canzone dal mio lettore Cd. Faith era sdraiata accanto a me, con la testa appoggiata contro la mia spalla e un braccio sul mio petto. Io le accarezzavo i capelli e guardavo il cielo e le nuvole sopra di noi, ascoltandola respirare. Spesso, la sera, quando resto sdraiato nel mio letto e aspetto di addormentarmi dopo una lunga, lunga giornata di guerra, richiamo alla mente quel momento. Cerco di sentire sul viso il calore del sole, il dolce peso di Faith sul mio braccio e contro la mia spalla, i suoi capelli tra le mie dita, il suo respiro  che si fonde con le note della **nostra** canzone. Non ti ho ancora dato i miei regali mormorò Aylwin rialzandosi.  Questo è il primo mi porse un pacchettino di carta argentata: dentro c'era una catenina. Sulla medaglietta era incisa una parola, anzi, un nome: Faith. E questo è il secondo disse porgendomi una cuffia e armeggiando con il lettore. Mi sorrise con dolcezza: Non è proprio il massimo dell'originalità, ma spero che ti piaccia…. Dalla canzone numero undici, fece scorrere il disco fino alla tre: ancora accordi di chitarra, ma stavolta più forti. La voce ormai familiare cominciò a cantare:

"_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place _

_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own _

_If I could, than I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days _

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then I hope there's someone out there _

_      who can bring me back to you _

_If I could, than I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart _

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how _

_My life and love my still go on  _

_In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, than I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go_"

In condizioni normali, l'avrei trovata una bella canzone. Ma la nostra non era una situazione normale: soffocai a stento un brivido, per non farlo avvertire a Faith. Come ti sembra? mi chiese senza che il suo volto lasciasse trasparire altra emozione che l'attesa. Beh…È bella. Molto bella, ma un po' triste. Vuoi che anche questa sia la nostra canzone? chiesi credendo di aver capito dove volesse andare a parare. Chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo: No, noi abbiamo già la nostra canzone. Questo è il mio regalo per te aprì gli occhi, cercando i miei Promettimi che non dimenticherai mai questa canzone, Danny. Non capivo cosa significasse tutto quello, ma sorrisi e promisi che non l'avrei mai dimenticata. Faith sorrise e mi sembrò che non lo facesse da secoli. Si alzò in piedi e mi tese la mano: Forza, poltrone. Andiamo ad esercitarci ancora un po' con quei lanci. Hai ancora una pessima mira. Spensi il lettore e mi alzai per raggiungerla. Rivedendo questi fatti alla luce di ciò che accadde dopo, comprendo che Ayly sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto. Forse non nel dettaglio, ma sono certo che lei sapeva. Quella canzone non l'ho mai dimenticata: non avrei mai potuto, neanche se mi avessero fatto un incantesimo alla memoria o l'avessi desiderato io stesso. E non l'ho mai voluto.

Come ho già detto, gli "incidenti" – o meglio gli attentati – contro Aylwin cessarono dopo la nostra piccola commedia e il suo trasferimento ai Grifondoro, ma nonostante questo noi rimanevamo lo stesso all'erta. O almeno, lo rimanemmo fino alla settimana degli esami: quell'anno erano particolarmente difficili perché dovevamo prendere il G.U.F.O. e se tutti quanti lavoravano sodo, io dovevo sgobbare ancora di più perché mio padre mi avrebbe fatto passare un'estate d'inferno se non avessi ottenuto il massimo dei voti in tutte le materie. Eravamo entrambi già abbastanza nervosi per quei dannati esami senza doverci ancora preoccupare dei pericoli che ci circondavano: forse divenimmo un po' meno attenti a questi ultimi, non so. Forse abbassammo la guardia, non ne sono certo: quei giorni caldi e pieni di tensione sono una macchia confusa. Ricordo con precisione soltanto la sera prima dell'ultimo esame: io e Ayly non riuscivamo a vederci spesso e a lungo quanto in precedenza poiché eravamo sempre impegnati con ripassi ed esami. Generalmente, durante gli incontri di quei giorni, ci limitavamo a stare vicini e ad ascoltare la nostra canzone. Quella sera, però, mentre il sole moriva sopra il lago, le chiesi di ballare con me. Lei sorrise e accettò: ci alzammo in piedi e mettemmo da capo la nostra canzone. La strinsi tra le braccia e ci muovemmo lentamente a tempo con la musica, guardandoci negli occhi. La nostra canzone continuava a suonare. Quando finì, io e Faith restammo per qualche secondo l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, continuando a guardarci negli occhi. Io mi abbassai un poco mentre lei si sollevava sulle punte dei piedi, entrambi con la stessa idea in testa: ci baciammo guardandoci negli occhi ed io mi sentii come galleggiare negli occhi di Faith, che parevano due laghi irlandesi in cui avrei potuto restare per sempre. Non c'erano correnti a trascinarmi sul fondo, né onde a ributtarmi a riva. Non so cosa pensava Aylwin mentre mi baciava, ma doveva essere qualcosa di bello a giudicare dalla sua espressione. Per un attimo desiderai che un sortilegio ci mutasse in pietra, perché potessimo restare così, bloccati in quell'istante per sempre. La campana della cena suonò facendo sentire la sua voce in tutto il castello e in buona parte del parco, raggiungendo anche il nostro angolo nascosto. Dopo che ebbe finito di suonare, io ed Aylwin ci separammo con tristezza: Dobbiamo proprio andare? sospirò lei. Temo di sì mormorai io chinando il capo ed augurando alla campana di cascare in terra e spaccarsi. Il mattino dopo si sarebbero conclusi tutti gli esami e nel pomeriggio ci sarebbe stata una gita ad Hogsmeade: avevamo circa cinque o sei ore libere. Io ed Aylwin eravamo già d'accordo per  tornare al castello e incontrarci nel solito posto dopo aver girato per due-tre ore con i nostri compagni giusto per non destare sospetti. Così dunque facemmo.  A Hogsmeade feci le solite cose: spedii una lettera a mia madre dall'ufficio postale, girai attorno alla Stamberga Strillante, andai ai Tre Manici di Scopa e diedi un'occhiata al negozio di articoli sportivi. Il tutto con Tiger e Goyle alle calcagna. Finsi di divertirmi, ma in realtà non persi mai d'occhio l'orologio. Quasi un'ora prima dell'orario convenuto lasciai quei due gorilla ai Tre Manici di Scopa dicendo loro che avevo un appuntamento con una ragazza e tornai a scuola. Andai subito al nostro nascondiglio e mi sedetti ad aspettare. Attesi a lungo, molto a lungo. All'inizio non mi preoccupai molto: come ho già detto, io ero rimasto ad Hogsmeade soltanto un paio d'ore e poteva darsi che Aylwin avesse deciso di restarci tre. In fondo, la sua brigata era migliore della mia. Per la prima ora, quindi, non mi preoccupai. Aspettai un'altra ora e cominciai ad innervosirmi e a preoccuparmi sempre di più. Il pensiero che potesse avermi dato buca non mi sfiorò minimamente: non era possibile. Qualcosa o qualcuno doveva averla trattenuta. Aspettai ancora altre due ore poi, quando sentii i miei compagni rientrare da Hogsemaede, tornai al castello. mi nascosi nell'atrio, passaggio obbligatorio per tutti e studiai attentamente la folla di studenti cercando di scorgere il viso di Aylwin: non lo vidi. Pensai che forse era tornata al nostro posto segreto e così tornai là di corsa: non c'era nessuno. Ero sempre più preoccupato e nervoso: cominciai a chiedermi febbrilmente dove potesse essere e dopo qualche istante pensai alla Torre Ovest. Forse aveva frainteso il luogo dell'incontro. Corsi al castello, feci tutte le scale di corsa finche non arrivai in cima alla torre: la stanza era vuota. Mi accasciai su un banco: non avevo idea di dove potesse essere, proprio nessuna. Forse era nella sua sala comune, ma io non potevo entrarci: c'era una vocina, però, nella mia testa, che mi diceva diversamente. Mi diceva che qualcosa non andava. Cercai con tutte le mie forze di non farmi prendere dal panico ma là, in quella stanza buia e piena di mobili impolverati dove noi avevamo passato così tanto tempo era impossibile. Mi alzai e tornai di sotto. Continuai a camminare lungo il corridoio e poi giù per le scale fino nell'atrio. Da lì cominciai le ricerche. Avete idea di quanto sia grande Hogwarts? C'erano centinaia di corridoi, scale, stanze, atri, vestiboli…Il che significa migliaia di posti dove cercare, senza contare il parco. Era pazzesco sperare di poterla trovare da solo: forse un centinaio d'anni non mi sarebbero bastati. Ma non mi importava: dovevo cercarla, non potevo starmene lì con le mani in mano. Forse mi stava già venendo la febbre. Dovevo trovare la mia fede, a qualsiasi costo.Impegnato nella mia ricerca matta e disperata, non mi ero accorto che il castello aveva iniziato ad animarsi già da un po'. Sentivo sbattere le porte, persone camminare lungo i corridoi e voci che parlavano forte. Incontrai il fantasma dei Tassorosso, il frate grassoccio, e mi chiese se avessi visto una ragazza in giro per il castello. No, non ho visto nessuno risposi Perché, cosa è successo? . Immaginavo benissimo la risposta alla sua domanda, ma avevo bisogno di sentirlo dire per esserne sicuro. Non lo sai, ragazzo? disse il frate scuotendo il capo Una ragazza del quinto anno di Grifondoro è scomparsa. Dicono che abbia lasciato Hogsmeade oggi pomeriggio dicendo che sarebbe tornata al castello, ma qui non è mai arrivata. Mi sentii gelare. Se tutto il castello era stato mobilitato per trovarla, la cosa doveva essere ancora più grave di quanto temessi. Corsi alla finestra più vicina: nel giardino attorno alla scuola brillavano decine di luci e tutta la scuola risuonava di richiami. Quasi che il castello stesso partecipasse alla ricerca chiamando Aylwin. Eppure in quel momento quelle voci lontane e confuse mi parvero più che dei richiami dei lamenti funebri. Rabbrividii e mi precipitai al di fuori, come guidato da una di quelle voci. Mi diressi verso la Foresta Proibita: c'ero stato una volta durante il primo anno per punizione e non era esattamente un bel ricordo. Quella volta avevo avuto una paura tremenda, ma adesso a spingermi era una paura più grande: quella di perdere il mio angelo, la mia fede. Non avevo la più pallida idea della direzione da prendere ma continuai a camminare, inoltrandomi sempre di più. I mostri della foresta erano esattamente la mia ultima preoccupazione: anche se ne avessi incontrati, non mi avrebbero fermato. Non ne incontrai, non li sentii nemmeno camminare o respirare: tutta la foresta taceva, il che era molto, molto strano. Ma sul momento non me ne occupai: dovevo trovare Aylwin e il resto non contava. Non so per quanto camminai: avevo perso la cognizione del tempo e non sentivo né la stanchezza, né i rami spinosi che mi graffiano e le radici che mi facevano inciampare. Camminai a lungo, questo è tutto quello che so. E poi, alla fine, sentii un lieve gemito e vidi uno spiazzo tra gli alberi. La fiamma sulla punta della mia bacchetta si intensificò mentre camminavo in una radura. Fu allora che la vidi. Ayly! avrei voluto gridare, ma quel grido mi morì in gola. Ayly giaceva a terra, tra l'erba, in una posizione innaturale. Il suo viso era sporco di sangue, del _suo_ sangue! Alla luce della bacchetta scintillava in maniera sinistra. I suoi vestiti erano spiegazzati, macchiati e strappati in alcuni punti, come se qualcuno l'avesse afferrata o strattonata violentemente. In terra giaceva la sua bacchetta, spezzata in due. Quasi non osavo muovermi per avvicinarmi e controllare se…Lentamente, mi inginocchiai accanto a lei e deposi a terra la mia bacchetta. I suoi respiri erano brevi e irregolari, come se facesse una fatica tremenda ma non volesse arrendersi. Faith… quasi singhiozzai a bassa voce. I suoi occhi si aprirono lentamente e si fissarono sul mio volto: vi vidi brillare una lieve scintilla. Danny… mormorò a fatica, la sua bella voce che aveva cantato per me in riva al lago ridotta ad un filo spezzato. Va tutto bene, Faith, tesoro mio. Sono qui, andrà tutto bene. Una parte di me sapeva che era una bugia. E sapeva che anche Aylwin lo sapeva. Danny… cercò di sollevare un braccio per toccarmi ma io la prevenni e strinsi la sua mano tra le mie, portandola alle labbra e baciandola. Sono qui. Danny, io…non gliel'ho detto… Non parlare, Aylwin, non devi sforzarti. Non mi diede ascolto e proseguì sempre guardandomi in faccia: Ascoltami! Me l'hanno chiesto… un migliaio di volte ma io non…non ho parlato…Gli ho mentito, Danny…T-tu sei al sicuro. Avrei voluto mettermi a urlare. Era ferita in modo grave, stava morendo lentamente eppure si preoccupava per me. Per me, dannazione! Quando parlai, la mia voce era poco più che un sospiro: Ayly, ti prego, non parlare…Risparmia le forze e cerca di resistere, ti prego. Afferrai la mia bacchetta e pronunciai un Incantesimo di Guarigione con la voce che tremava. La debole voce di Aylwin mi interruppe: Smettila, Danny. Non serve a nulla, non puoi farci niente. La bacchetta mi cadde dalle mani. No…no… singhiozzai mentre sentivo gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime che ricacciai indietro. Cercai almeno di ripulire il suo bel viso dal sangue con un fazzoletto: era tutto quello che potevo fare. Con la massima delicatezza possibile la spostai, cercando di non farle male e adagiandola contro di me perché potesse respirare meglio. Danny…Mi dispiace tanto…. N-non dirlo, Faith. Non è…non è colpa tua.  Stava morendo. La mia Ayly stava morendo e non potevo fare niente per salvarla, non questa volta. Era terribile restare lì a guardarla soffrire ed essere totalmente impotente. Le stringevo febbrilmente la mano, come se potessi passarle la mia energia. Continuavo a chiedermi cosa ci facesse stesa lì morente, perché non ci fossi io al suo posto. Avevo giurato di proteggerla, dovevo essere io a soffrire per lei. Non il contrario, no! Danny… sospirò ancora Ricordati…la canzone. Quale canzone? chiesi senza capire. L-la canzone…Non…scordarla mai, promettimelo. Sì, sì, te lo prometto mormorai per farla smettere di affaticarsi a parlare. Mi sento stanca…Tanto stanca. Vorrei riposare…Mi piacerebbe tanto poter sentire la ninna-nanna ancora una volta. Un nodo mi strinse la gola quando pensai a quella canzone che mi aveva cantato sulla riva del fiume. Ma io non potevo cantare per cullare il suo riposo, poiché non conoscevo le parole. Ti amo, Faith mormorai baciandola. Anch'io, ti amo, Danny. E poi non riuscì più a parlare: il dolore si fece troppo intenso. Cominciai a canticchiare la nostra canzone senza smettere di guardarla, i nostri sguardi allacciati per l'ultima volta. Spero le sia stato di qualche conforto. Per me non lo era. Non era adatta, non più: quella canzone parlava di "vivere le nostre vite", ma per Ayly non valeva più. Non avrebbe più avuto una vita da vivere. Sorrise quando iniziai a cantare e sorrideva ancora quando la canzone finì. Rimasi lì seduto a guardare la sua vita che scivolava via, come granelli di sabbia in una clessidra. La luce dei suoi occhi cominciò a vacillare: quando svanì completamente, compresi che era finita. Morì con gli occhi aperti, com'erano sempre stati: spalancati sul mondo per catturarne ogni colore. Fui io a chiuderglieli e quel semplice gesto mi costò un'enorme fatica. I miei occhi erano pieni di lacrime che non potei o non volli piangere. Una voce urlò il suo nome tanto forte da farlo echeggiare sotto la volta del cielo cupo nell'aria della notte. Forse era la mia. Mi chiesi confusamente cosa fosse quel battito forte, doloroso e ritmico che avvertivo dentro il petto. Non poteva essere il cuore, pensai. Perché doveva essersi fermato. 

Non so per quante ore rimasi fermo là accanto alla mia Faith, non so quanto tempo ci volle prima che ci trovassero. Dovettero staccarmi a forza da lei, credo. Non so nemmeno chi fu a trovarci…So solo che c'eravamo io e Faith avvolti in quel piccolo cerchio di luce mentre il resto del mondo era immerso nelle tenebre. Di quella notte non ricordo altro.    


	8. Settima Strofa

SETTIMA STROFA 

_Soltanto i morti, _

_figliolo,_

_dormono l'eterno sonno. _

_Ai vivi, il dolce riposo _

_concesso non è_

_quindi apri gli occhi,_

_svegliati dal tuo sonno. _

_Alzati_

_e fa' ciò che devi._

_Non lasciare loro vedere_

_ragazzo_

_la tua anima lacerata_

_non permettere che scorgano_

_le ferite che ti hanno inflitto_

_o sarà tardi._

_Potrà piangere il tuo cuore_

_mentre risuona l'ultima canzone.  _ 

Per tre giorni rimasi in infermeria, sdraiato su un letto senza muovermi, senza sentire né vedere nulla. Non sto parlando per metafore: mi ero realmente chiuso in me stesso. Nella mia testa avevo creato un mondo soltanto mio, fatto di luce, colori e angeli di neve. Un mondo dove Ayly non se n'era mai andata. Stavo bene laggiù: nulla poteva farmi male, nessuno poteva portarmi via ciò che mi apparteneva. Ma una parte di me era ancora cosciente e sapeva perfettamente che quel mondo non era altro che un'illusione. Ayly era morta, la mia Faith non c'era più. Quando finalmente mi convinsi di questo, il mio mondo svanì e ritornai alla realtà. Quando aprii gli occhi, la prima cosa che vidi fu il soffitto bianco dell'Infermeria tinto di un arancio dorato dai raggi del sole al tramonto. Mi ero svegliato di Mercoledì sera. Aylwin era morta di Domenica. Origliando una certa conversazione, appresi  che il giorno dopo ci sarebbe stata una celebrazione nella vecchia Sala Est e poi i genitori avrebbero portato via la salma per seppellirla in Irlanda, vicino a casa. Nonostante le raccomandazioni dell'infermiera di riposare, quella notte combattei a lungo contro il sonno: avevo una certa idea che mi girava in testa e, per quanto pazza, ero deciso di metterla in pratica.

Erano le dieci del mattino e i raggi del sole entravano dalle finestre dell'Infermeria. Dopo molte raccomandazioni, finalmente Madama Chips si recò alla celebrazione e mi lasciò solo. Aspettai una decina di minuti e poi scesi dal letto: mi muovevo a fatica, tutti i muscoli mi dolevano per essere rimasti fermi per tre giorni e le gambe non mi reggevano bene ma ero determinato ad andare avanti ad ogni costo. Scesi le scale e seguii alcuni corridoi vuoti: nemmeno Pix il Poltergeist aveva il coraggio di combinare i suoi soliti tiri in un giorno del genere. Usando un incantesimo speciale, mi intrufolai nella Torre dei Grifondoro e salii in uno dei dormitori delle ragazze. C'erano quattro letti: ai piedi di uno di essi, c'erano un grosso baule e una valigia. Mi inginocchiai accanto al baule e ne aprii il lucchetto con un incantesimo: un nodo mi strinse la gola mentre osservavo gli oggetti appartenuti alla mia Ayly e che mani estranee e frettolose avevano riposto. In un angolo era incastrato lo zainetto rosa che usava come borsa e portava sempre con sé: guardai prima lì dentro, ma non trovai tutto quello che cercavo. Cominciai a frugare nel baule, mentre ripensavo ad una giornata lontana in riva al lago, quando Aylwin mi aveva raccontato di quando tempo prima aveva investito i suoi ultimi risparmi per comprarsi un CD che per lei racchiudeva un significato particolare. In fondo al baule, la mia mano toccò un oggetto quadrato di plastica: a fatica estrassi il contenitore. Lo aprii ed estrassi il disco argento opaco che conteneva, sostituendolo con quello contenuto nel lettore di Aylwin. Mi alzai e uscii come ero entrato, trascinandomi lungo altri corridoi vuoti finché non giunsi ad una porta di legno, che stavolta faticai ad aprire. Dietro la porta v'era una specie di corridoio con finestre su entrambe le pareti: servivano ad illuminare la grande Sala Est. Quelle sulla parete di sinistra avevano vetri normali e davano all'esterno mentre quelle della parete di destra era adornate da vetri colorati e guardavano direttamente giù nella sala. Avanzai fino all'ultima in fondo al corridoio e sostenendomi al muro guardai nella sala: tutta la scuola era là riunita, fantasmi compresi. Il professor Piton, la professoressa McGranitt, la professoressa Sprite e il professor Vitious sedevano vicini agli studenti delle rispettive Case. Individuai Potter, la Granger e Weasley nel gruppo dei Grifondoro…e poi li vidi. La famiglia Ryan al gran completo occupava la prima panca della fila a destra: da dove mi trovavo, riuscivo a vederli perfettamente. Stentai a riconoscere in signor Patrick John Ryan, i cui capelli erano diventati completamente grigi e il cui sorriso si era spento. Accanto a lui, la signora Ceridwen Ryan stringeva tra le mani un fazzoletto stropicciato. Derek James Ryan, il figlio maggiore, respirava con difficoltà cercando di reprimere i singhiozzi, Malcom David Ryan, il mago, sembrava schiacciato da un peso enorme. Ma quello che stava peggio di tutti e che mi impressionò maggiormente era sicuramente Owen Richard Ryan, il fratello prediletto di Aylwin: il suo volto aveva un colore grigiastro e sedeva immobile come una statua, sbattendo le palpebre automaticamente come cercando di svegliarsi da un sogno. Al centro del corridoio che divideva le due file di panche, una bara bianca coperta di fiori ospitava i resti mortali di Aylwin Heather Ryan, la mia Faith. Restai a guardarli senza udire le parole di Hannah Abbott, una Tassorosso. Quando la ragazza, finito di parlare, scese dal piccolo pulpito e tornò al suo posto, mi riscossi ed agii in fretta: puntai la bacchetta contro il piccolo lettore mormorando Sonorus e, dopo aver regolato il volume al massimo, lo sistemai sulla quindicesima canzone e lo feci partire. Silente aveva appena finito di chiedere se c'era qualcun altro che volesse dire ancora qualcosa. Mi sostenni all'angolo della finestra mentre nella sala e in tutto il castello di Hogwarts cominciavano a risuonare i lamenti della cornamusa e le lacrime dell'arpa. La folla ondeggiò per un attimo e alcuni insegnanti si alzarono, ma Ceridwen Ryan li fermò con un gesto, imponendo il silenzio. La voce cristallina della cantante risuonò con tristezza, cantando una vecchia ninna-nanna: 

"_'Tis the last rose of summer_

_Left blooming alone,_

_All her lovely companions_

_Are faded and gone_

_No flow'r of her kindred_

_No rosebud is nigh_

_To reflect back her blushes_

_Or give sigh for sigh._

_I'll not leave thee, thou lone one,_

_To pine on the stern _

_Since the lovely are sleeping_

_Go, sleep thou with them_

_Thus kindly I'll scatter _

_Thy leaves o'er the bed _

_Where thy mates of the garden _

_Lie scentless and dead_

_So soon may I follow _

_When friendships decay_

_And from love's shining circle _

_The gems drop away! _

_When true hearts lie wither'd _

_And fond ones are flow'n_

_Oh! Who would inhabit _

_This bleak world alone?_"   

Le ultime note dell'arpa stillarono come lacrime e la canzone si chiuse con un sospiro della cornamusa. Per qualche istante nessuno si mosse: l'unico rumore che si udiva nella grande sala erano i singhiozzi  della signora Ryan semi soffocati dal fazzoletto. Il signor Ryan e i suoi figli più grandi cercavano di inghiottire le lacrime, ma Owen Richard non lo fece: lungo le sue guance scivolavano già lente quelle stille di dolore. Mi riscossi e mi allontanai abbandonando il lettore di Aylwin: ero certo che gli insegnati sarebbero venuti immediatamente a controllare il corridoio. Ritornai in infermeria e mi rimisi a letto: nessuno avrebbe potuto mai provare che mi fossi mai alzato. Solo allora mi resi conto con orrore che per Aylwin non avevo versato una lacrima. Tutti l'avevano pianta, tranne me che l'amavo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Fu orribile.

Per lo sforzo fatto mi ritornò la febbre: non molto alta, invero, ma mi costrinse ugualmente a restare a letto per quasi cinque giorni. Madama Chips prese molto sul serio questa mia ricaduta e con mio grande sollievo proibì ogni visita: infatti non volevo vedere nessuno, men che meno Tiger e Goyle. Ebbi molto tempo per pensare a quanto era successo ad Aylwin e per cercare le risposte alle molte domande sul suo omicidio. Per quanto doloroso fosse, mi obbligai a ripensare alle condizioni in cui era quando l'avevo trovata. Dovevano averla torturata per ore: con la Cruciatus, probabilmente, ma anche con altre maledizioni. E poi l'avevano abbandonata là, a morire lentamente sopraffatta quel dolore indicibile. Il _come_ era risolto. Anche sul _perché_ non avevo molto da interrogarmi: bastava pensare a quello che aveva cercato di dirmi non appena si era resa conto della mia presenza. Danny, io…non gliel'ho detto… erano state le sue prime parole e poi aveva continuato Me l'hanno chiesto… un migliaio di volte ma io non…non ho parlato…Gli ho mentito, Danny…T-tu sei al sicuro. Con quelle frasi lei intendeva tranquillizzarmi, ma in realtà aveva fatto molto di più: mi aveva detto non solo _perché_ avevano deciso di eliminarla, ma anche _chi_ era stato. Restava soltanto un'ultima domanda: _dove _l'avevano portata per torturarla? Ero certo che non l'avessero fatto in quel posto: non era abbastanza lontano dal castello, rischiavano di essere scoperti. Questo significava che dovevano averlo fatto altrove, molto lontano. Ma allora come avevano fatto a portarla via? Il fantasma dei Corvonero, Blodwen Rhys, era certa di averla vista passare vicino al castello verso le quattro meno un quarto, il che significava che probabilmente si stava recando all'appuntamento con me quando l'avevano presa. Ma come avevano potuto entrare nel perimetro della scuola senza che nessuno li vedesse? Non potevano essersi smaterializzati né potevano aver usato un manico di scopa…Odio ammetterlo, ma su questo problema ci ragionai un bel po' prima che di rassegnarmi all'unica soluzione possibile: qualcuno che si trovava già all'interno del castello doveva averla portata via. Avevo una lista di sospettati piuttosto lunga: comprendeva tutti gli appartenenti alla Casa di Serpeverde e i primi nomi che vi figuravano erano Vincent Tiger e Gregory Goyle. Prima che fossi dimesso, Silente in persona venne ad interrogarmi su quanto era accaduto nella foresta. Gli dissi una verità e tre menzogne. No, non avevo visto nessuno; no, non sapevo niente; sì, era già morta quando l'avevo trovata; no, non avevo idea di chi potesse essere stato. Silente prima di andarsene si voltò ancora verso di me e mi disse quasi per caso: Però è curioso, signor Malfoy…A lei non importava nulla della signorina Ryan eppure è rimasto talmente sconvolto dalla sua morte da _farsi venire_ una febbre altissima che le consentisse di chiudersi in sé stesso e rifiutare la realtà. Inghiottii a vuoto cercando di sembrare inespressivo: Io…io non stavo rifiutando proprio un bel niente. Silente mi lanciò un'occhiata da dietro gli occhiali: Se lo dice lei…Buona giornata, signor Malfoy. La porta si richiuse alle sue spalle. Sapevo che non aveva creduto ad una sola parola di quanto avevo detto.   

Quando tornai in mezzo agli altri, l'intera scuola parlava ancora della misteriosa morte di Aylwin Ryan e inoltre molti si chiedevano chi avesse messo quella musica, identificata dalla madre come la sua ninna-nanna preferita, al suo funerale. Né gli studenti, né gli insegnati riuscivano a spiegarsi _chi_ ma soprattutto _perché_ l'aveva uccisa. Giravano molte ipotesi, ma quella che raccoglieva il maggior numero di consensi era quella secondo cui gli assassini avevano preso la persona sbagliata. A Hogwarts quasi tutti lo credevano, soltanto io conoscevo la verità. Aylwin Heather Ryan era morta perché doveva morire: nessuno sbaglio, nessuno scambio di persona. Quando si tratta di omicidi, Voldemort e i Mangiamorte non sbagliano mai bersaglio. In quell'ultima settimana di scuola mi comportai come un automa, fingendo di essere indifferente alla perdita del secondo compagno di scuola in due anni. Non riuscii a mostrarmi contento come lo ero stato per Cedric Diggory. I Serpeverde e i membri delle altre case facevano congetture sulla misteriosa malattia che mi aveva tenuto bloccato in infermeria per una settimana senza che potessi ricevere visite, ma nessuno mi fece domande dirette né io ne parlai. A dire il vero in quei giorni parlai appena. Evitavo come la peste Potter, i Weasley e la Granger: la voglia di attaccare briga con i Wonder Boys o di insultare la Granger mi era passata definitivamente e poi avevo già abbastanza guai per conto mio. Mi sentivo malissimo per non aver pianto una singola lacrima per Faith.

Sabato mattina, quasi due settimane dopo la sua morte, mi recai un'ultima volta al nostro rifugio segreto in riva al lago. Era molto presto: saremmo partiti in mattinata, ma volevo restare lì ancora un po'.  Mi sedetti e osservai il sole emergere dalle nebbia e iniziare a brillare nel cielo, ma non abbastanza da rischiarare il mio mondo ormai avvolto nelle tenebre. Avevo con me il mio album da disegno: lo sfogliai attentamente, osservando ogni disegno. Le immagini di Faith, che io stesso avevo disegnato, scorrevano una dopo l'altra dinnanzi ai miei occhi. Li ricordavo tutti, tranne uno. L'avevo fatto dietro esplicita richiesta di Faith: rappresentava una rosa in un bicchiere. Era il suo preferito. Quando mi trovai davanti quell'immagine che avevo scordato, non potei più resistere. Chiusi di scatto l'album per non rovinarlo e nascosi il volto tra le mani: allora finalmente piansi tutte le mie lacrime per Ayly. Per la mia Faith. Rimasi là finché non fu ora di recarsi a prendere il treno che ci avrebbe riportati a casa. Era di nuovo estate.  


	9. Conclusione

CONCLUSIONE

_Come ogni arcobaleno, _

_ogni giorno di pioggia, _

_ogni rosa d'estate _

_ha la sua fine_

_così finisce la nostra ballata _

_la storia di due cuori_

_che lottarono ed amarono _

_ma mai si arresero_

Ayly era la persona più coraggiosa che abbia mai conosciuto: a dispetto di tutto, riusciva sempre ad essere se stessa e credetemi non è una cosa da poco. Da lei ho imparato molte cose: mi ha insegnato a vivere, a pensare con la mia testa, a ridere, a piangere…E mi ha insegnato ad amare, la cosa più importante e difficile di tutte. È rimasta con me un anno soltanto, ma è stato più che sufficiente perché sconvolgesse la mia vita e la cambiasse in meglio. Nessuno potrà mai farci niente. Mi manca molto. A volte vorrei gridare a tutto il mondo quello che lei ha fatto per me, ma non posso. Non ancora. Ma un giorno lo farò e tutti sapranno come riuscì a salvarmi e a restituirmi la mai anima. È a lei che devo ciò che sono oggi e che sarò in futuro. Non potrò mai ringraziarla per questo. 

Ecco, questa è la storia del mio quinto anno alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. L'unico anno in cui vissi davvero. Di quel periodo mi sono rimaste tre canzoni. La prima: la nostra canzone, quella che ascoltammo la prima volta sul tetto della Torre Ovest la notte dell'8 Febbraio. La seconda: la "mia" canzone, il messaggio che ricevetti da Aylwin il giorno del mio sedicesimo compleanno. La terza: la canzone di Aylwin, che feci suonare in uno dei giorni più cupi della mia vita. Dovunque andrò, le porterò sempre dentro di me. Non potrò mai dimenticarle, così come non potrò ma dimenticare Faith. 

_Racconta questa storia ai figli_

_e ai figli dei figli_

_cantala ad ogni forestiero_

_che la ripeta ad altri_

_ed altri ancora _

_perché tutto il mondo conosca la storia_

_e mai venga a cadere il ricordo _

_di vita e morte _

_e di ciò che fece Aylwin Ryan._


End file.
